Pretty Cure Geminis
by Yamashita Kumiko
Summary: Watch how Yuki, Neko, Seria ,Chieri and Nagisa as they faces challenges in love, family, friendship distance between Singapore,Nagoya and Tokyo. They also will perform some AKB0048 ,AKB48 and some songs as they gain new power and spreading their feeling to everyone.
1. That Fated Day

Year 2005, somewhere in June

Wind blows, shakes the petals from the tree to near the lakes and garden. The wind glides the petal everywhere. At this particular cherry blossom tree, five girls gathered from different direction .They were totally mesmerized by the tree like a prey being lured by the predator without knowing that they are in danger. Five of them each show a sakura petal gliding through the air and started to follow it. Minutes later, they were awake from their surrounding of a beautiful tree after they caught the petal. They then started too looked around, found themselves with the girls they have never met. They were around 8 years old. Girls started to look each other with a curiosity heart born in their body. Girls with different skins color (might be slightly different cuz some tanned their skin a bit) but with a different hair color, clothes, shoes and eyes. They then each introduce themselves with their short names. (Yuki-Chan, Neko-chan, Nagisa-chan, Seira-Chan, Cheiri-Chan)

* * *

><p>Character information at that time, 5 years old<p>

Yuki-chan has a hair color of light pink and her hair tied up to a cute twin ponytail, fringe is like a doll-kind, wears a white and pink dress with a pair white socks and light blue shoes, eye color is magenta, has a small and cartoon bag pack.

Neko-chan has a hair color mixed of orange and tied up to a side-ponytail, have bit of bangs ,wears a bright orange shirt slightly longer, covered a bit of her pants and a navy blue pants, wears a striped neck cellphone a pair of red shoes and holds a small grocery handbag filled with vegetable and meats

Nagisa–chan has a hair color of black and brown mixes and up to her waist, fringes is straight, wears a half-sleeves dress (with a short pants hidden inside), wears a pair of white and pink short boots ,has a sling bag)

Seira-chan has a hair color of deep green, short hair touched her shoulders, fringe is spilt into a few part swears a sporty shirt and pants (plays tennis)and a sport shoe for kids version, carry a tennis bag.

Cheiri-chan has a hair color of blue sapphire, short hairs slightly above her shoulders, wears a light blue and a deep blue silk belt, and a short and long sleeves jacket, wears a leather short boots, and carries a small hand bag for piano lessons

* * *

><p>They came from different elementary school in japan. Some studies in a private girl's elementary school. They came from different parts of japan and one of them is from overseas to japan for holiday. They each found themselves with new friends, and started to look into their bags which were placed at a bench just opposite the sakura tree, for items to play together as five. Four of them looked sad as they didn't have any items to play but….Nagisa-chan has a paper ball in her sling bag and offered out to play. At first ,Yuki-chan, Neko-chan, Seira-chan and Chieri -chan look the paper ball with curiosity as they never have this item in japan. The five young maiden girls play with it happily without any worries. Everyone expect Nagisa has a mobile phone, started to hand out their phone and started taking photos of everyone having fun. Their parents have teaches them the use of the application and function in their phone.<p>

At this point, Nagisa was sad, with her hands holds a game phone but looks cheerful on the outer surface .Chieri is the only one who spotted Nagisa's expression a second difference even though knowing she was trying to hide the fact that she was left out. Chieri then fished out her other phone in her bag. Chieri had an extra phone in case she lost her phone, which is given by her doting grandparents. Chieri gives her extra phone to Nagisa and received Nagisa's thanks to Chieri and they each take a photo each of the five of them in their phone. Time flies..., it was around 5pm, having a sunset..., they took their things and packing up but as they were packing. They suddenly remembered that the five of them slipped out with her parents at places of interests, buying groceries on her mom's instruction, after having her piano lessons, after tennis training on their way home. As they was getting ready to rush back to their parents 'side or back home.

A beautiful sunset attracted them and stood still for a while. They each calm down and relaxed their mind peaceful. They bade goodbye and thanks to each other ..., before they went to their separated way...

One of the girls, Yuki-chan found a sakura petal on her hands .The five of them looks at the sakura tree, the sakura tree glowed and covered in gold color. Just then a gently wind blew. Sakura flower blooms, petals glide through the direction of the wind, like a flocks of bird flying in the sky like a rainbow..., Leaves a wonderful memories for the five of them. Their hand holds a sakura petal and they decided to keep it as memories .They then bade a truly farewell and went to their separated ways .Despite they left to separate ways, the petal flew to the sky and the cherry blossom tree returned back to its normal way.

* * *

><p>~End of chapter 0~<p>

THE Writer: Hi, everyone, I am Yamashita Kumiko, the creator of this pretty cure, so what do you think of Chapter 0? As you may have noticed, I deleted my story and uploaded it again due to my regular changes which confuse me. If my story has offended anyone in any way, please forgive me as it is my first time doing this. Well, hope you enjoy the story and Yoroshiku onegai shimasu (bows).


	2. The first pretty cure,Cure Petailte!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>Several Years Later….,<p>

(Yawns)*…," so tired, have to wake up early for school every day", said Minami Yuki. Yuki was getting ready for school. "Yuki, hurry up, u are going to miss your breakfast!" the voice of her mother came from the kitchen. "Hai! ..., Coming down in a minute…!" replied Yuki. After doing her hair neatly and packing her stuff for school and comic club, she rushed down with her bag for breakfast.

Minutes later, yuki is walking her way to school, a pink and white like fluffy ball show up and starts following her back without her acknowledging. Time passed, yuki was seen having her lunch with 2 girls at the rooftop. "Yuki?" said Amber, one of her friend sitting beside her. "Mm?" replied with her mouth stuck a pair of pink chopstick, "why is there….a white and pink fluffy ball floating around you?" Amber said with Astuko, another friend looking at the ball floating around Yuki," Yeah, why is that?". "What do you girls mean? A pink and white fluffy like ball?" said Yuki, and then looked up. Amber and Astuko mentioned the pink and white fluffy ball was not around anymore. Amber and Astuko looked at each other with a weird face.*(The bell rings)…, "Let's go, lunch break is over" Yuki was the first to get up after finishing her sentence. Followed by Astuko and Amber, as they were on their way, the spirit appears again at the three girls back.

After finishing her school and cca, she walked home with a sigh of relief. She has to go by another with bag full of fish and vegetable that her mother had messaged her in school. As she was listening to her phone's music playing AKB48, she thinks about her cca project in school. They was having the meeting about the making of the new comic moments ago , a images of the sakura tree suddenly popped up in her mind .She then smiled ,remembering the fun memories she had with the four other girls in the open field with a sakura tree just beside it. A petal of sakura had at her school bag. She smiled quietly and headed straight home. After having her dinner, she entered her room wanting to close the door; a voice was heard "Ouch, that hurts u knows-ra!" Yuki was then shocked by that voice; she turned around and saw the fluffy like ball that her friends mentioned about it. "Who are you? An alien?" she then started to talk. The fluffy –like ball, then floated around her room. A thing caught that thing's attention; it floated towards and around the item. The spirit then went into the body of it; it was a rabbit soft toy that was lying on yuki's bed, caught its attention. The rabbit floated left a few cm away from the bed and started to glow in pink and white aura. Minutes later, the rabbit started to move around and when it was finally started to sit down. The doll shouted "WILL YOU WAKE UP-RA?!" That shout awakes Yuki up. 10 minutes later, both of them finally calm down, and the rabbit started introduce itself and the whole story. It turns out the doll's name is Sakura,a fairy from her planet Gem Paradise ,her planet was taken over by an evil organization,Diggemon,their boss is Demigger. "Their aim is to get the Melody stone and the couple of Alexandrite, which that jewels possess an enormous power that will grant those wishes and power to take over the whole universe easily if all 9 of them are combining together-ra. In order to save the gems, Our King Jade and Queen Garnet have dispose them into a planet called the Earth beforehand and was then turned into rocks. Many fairies have been turn into minerals expect for the five of us have escaped narrowly for our lives, even our princess, Ruby, sacrificed herself at the last moments where we almost escaped to the cave but was stopped by them, Diggemon, she entrusted us with a device and told us to find the Legendary Pretty Cure, they are our only hope now, only they can save our world-ra. That cave leads us to your worlds; it was a sakura tree when we come out. When I find you, you had a pink aura around you, you might be the legendary pretty cure-ra,' said Sakura. Yuki with a seriously face and said: 'So …., where are the other fairy?" 'I don't know, by the time I'm awake, I was picked up by somebody, then I made my escape and start looking the pretty cure, all I know for sure is that there is other pretty cure other than you but not sure their true identity, the 9 gems is in this planet. We have to find before them if not your world will ended up like my planet-ra." Sakura continued. Yuki nodded with her understanding to the whole story. (Boom, people screams were heard) …, Sakura and Yuki headed to the balcony to find out the noise. "They are here-ra! ","Huh? Who" "Hurry, we need to save them-ra".

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation , a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2:Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back ,where they met each other**

* * *

><p>Yuki and Sakura immediately headed for the venue, what was in front of them was monster. The monster looked like a terra, ground dragon which Yuki had in the online game "It's Digger, Watch Out!' said the worried looking Sakura. 'OHOHOHOH…,"another voice was heard from a top of a building,{I have finally found you, Sakura!}' (Shocked)' it is Laces!' Shouted sakura. {Now, hand over the gemstones to Demigger-sama now. Or you will suffer like your other friends are now! }Continued, Laces, who dresses up sexy-like outfit in black-red, looks like she want to seduce a rich man.'Never! I don't even know! And even if I knew I won't tell you! 'Replied sakura. {I'll have to force you out than (smirked), Go! Digg!}The monster went: 'Digge! Digge! Digge!'<p>

"Yuki! What are u doing here, Get back, and is dangerous! "Shouted from Amber and Astuko, just outside the convenience shop nearby the monster. Digg spotted them and tried to grab them while they were slowly fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>(insert AKB48 background songs 'Sakura no Ki ni Narō')<p>

~From Yuki's point of view~

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind. A shining star shines above my head, my mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light, I shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

I was covered with a mixed colour of light and saw Sakura, I wanted to say something but can't, and I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, I shake my hands widely, together with my legs widely. White gloves and light pink long boots were formed, followed by my hair grew long up to my knees ,my bang forms into a doll-like fringe and pinkie white outfits, Sakura then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_ Sakura at my waist exclaimed: Oh! (With an amazed look), I have found it-ra. Finally found the first pretty cure-ra!' Laces looked shocked: {Huh! Legendary pretty cure?!} I ran while roaring to the monster_ 'Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt my friends! ARH!'_ and kicked the Digg where it was going to reach out, and it flew back strongly.

A song popped up of my mind, Hatsune Miku 'Petal Swirl'.

yakitsuite hanarenai shiroi hikari no kage

mabuta wo kojiaketa memai mo oboeteru

sugita koto uso dattara kitto raku ni nareru no

yasashisa kioku nukumori sae hajime kara nakattara

ame ga tsurete'ku no

anata no soba ni iru to itta koe

ochiru shizuku wa tsumetai no?

ima sore mo wakaranai

wa to ne ga wasuresatte toge wa nigeteitta

nureteru hanabira mo utsurotte hagarete'ku

odayaka ni boyakete shimatta azayaka na sekai

namae wo yonde omoishiru no kimi ga mou inai koto

tsuki no nai yoru ga

shizuka ni tokashite'ku kokoro yukkuri to

furueteiru no wa samui kara?

itsuka wa wakarimasu ka

ame ga yande hikari sasu kimi wo okizari ni

kanshou wa itsumo muimi desu ka

iete shimau nara

aa

koko ga miemasu ka

donnani takaku tsuyoku inotte mo

kitto koe wo karashite mo mou kimi ni todokanai

sora ga sundeyuku

namida wo saratta kaze mo nai de yuku

watashi wa uzu no mannaka de tada sotto me wo fuseru

koko ga anata no tonari

As I sang that song,this is when I started to notices my outfit and my cure name, Cure Petalite I repeated; my friends were from a shocked expression to a stung face. _'Thanks god, they are alright, no sign of injure, they were so funny'_ I thought, then they shake their head_ 'I will take care here, quick, GET OUT OF HERE!'_My voice rises a bit higher. After they left, I give that Digg a couple of punches and kicks. 'Use your finishing moves! 'Said Sakura. _'Ok!'_ I replied, all things I need to know was in my mind.

I focus my mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of me, growing bigger and bigger, I said:'_Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot. _ The ball blast directly to the Digg and purifies it. {Damn! A young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! I WILL RETURN!} said Laces, and then seconds later, she disappears.

After Laces disappear, the damages that Digg has done, went back to normal. Those people that were screaming suddenly forget about that incident even her friends, Amber and Astuko. Yuki transform back to her original state, holding Sakura like a soft toy, quickly run to her friends._ 'Are u girls alright?'_ Yuki said, they looked at each other and Amber said: 'what are you talking about, Yuki? (Both of them started to Laugh)'. Astuko then said: Yea, we are perfectly fine, just standing in front of you.' Yuki smiled like she sighed relief as a reply.

Back at Yuki's Room~~~~

Sakura started the conversation: so you really are a pretty cure, Cure Petalite-ra. Finally I have found one of the Pretty Cure-ra. My belief was right-ra. So will you willing to save my planet-ra?

Yuki said: _Yea, of course I will be happy to. I expected that its will really be me. I am one of the chosen one, right?_

Sakura continued: Yap, u are–ra! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-ra.

Yuki said: _That goes for me too. I really wonder who the other 4 pretty cures are. Hmmm…, so excited. Now, time to sleep .Sakura, you will sleep beside me from now , Sakura'^^_

Sakura who is half asleep: Mm.. Oyasumi.. Yuki-ra

The long day passed with a beauty sleep…,

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

* * *

><p>Amber: Cool! Yuki is a pretty cure!<p>

Yuki: _Yea, due to my heart and mind wanting to save you girls, I become a pretty cure, Cure Petalite._

Astuko: Then is there a chance where we also can be a pretty cure?

Amber: yeah! Is there?

Yuki: _Mm…. (Thinking), to be honest, I am not sure…Have u girls ever been to a sakura tree and met four girls who are around 8 years old?_

Amber and Astuko: Been to Sakura Tree, yes but didn't get to meet the girls?

Yuki thought: _If the pretty cure didn't chosen them, then who is the next chosen one?_

Astuko: But. But But…, we are still Best Friends, right?

Yuki: _Of course, Best Forever Friends!_

Sakura: ne, I mentioned to u about how we, fairies got here-ra?

Yuki: _Yea, You told that u landed just a few cm near the cherry blossom tree, (Idea come out), don't tell me, (looked at Sakura)_

Sakura nodded and started to run away as she started sensing danger

Amber and Astuko: What, what is it, Yuki? (Looked at Sakura) Wah, so cute, I want!(Chased after sakura)

Yuki: _Where are you go, Sakura!? Wait for me! I seem to get a clue to this mystery_.

Find out in the next chapter on Pretty Cure Geminis!

Hot Flame burning fire! Cure Jasper, sanjou!


	3. Cure Jasper,Sanjou!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>After long day have passed, it is time for a new beginning from Yuki and Sakura as they faces their new challenges and first-time with their friends…., Now let the story begins….,<p>

In the morning, Nagoya, somewhere in the city near the streets leads to a house and towards a room which said 'Yuki's',

As Yuki is tying her hair, Sakura is still sleeping in Yuki's bed, having a dream. Sakura is walking in a mist when she blurring saw a dog figure calling her 'Sakura onee-ze! Sakura onee-ze! Sakura one-ze, I'm here!" Sakura recognized that voice, it is her friend, and she treats him like a little brother. When Sakura was just about to reply, a girl figure shadow appears beside that dog. Sakura call 'Blaze-ra! Blaze-ra!' and though who is she, that girl figure? At this time, she heard a voice, _'Sakura, Sakura!'_, she turned back and saw the mist, the shadow figure is…gone.

After a few calls from Yuki, Sakura awake from her dream and saw a worried look from Yuki's faces_,'is something wrong?' _Said Yuki. 'Mm...Nothing is wrong-ra." replied Sakura saying that to ease Yuki's mind.

'Yuki! Hurry up for your breakfast!' shouted from her mother in the kitchen._'Hai! Coming down in a minute',_ Yuki shouted back to her mother. _'Sakura, be patient, ok? Before I leave the house, I will get a slice of bread or something for you to eat, ok?'_ Yuki asked Sakura, Sakura reply with a nod of her head before turning into a pouch for the transform device and is also Yuki phone. As they leave Yuki room, Sakura begin to think about that dream, trying to figure out that dream. At the living room, Yuki placed her school bag before coming to the dining table, Yuki's mother spotted a phone-pouch and asked Yuki 'Yuki, since when did you get a pouch for your phone?' Yuki shocked by her mother's question but answer with a lie_ 'Huh, this? Oh, Astuko gave it to me as a Friendship forever proof. It came in triple'_.'Mm, it's kind of cute' Replied her mother, ended the conversation and focus on cooking. Her family expect her mother sat at the table, having their breakfast. Yuki was the first as always to finish her breakfast;she placed her utensils at the basin and took a few pieces of bread before leaving her house. Yuki leave her house quite early to meet her friends as they walked to school together.

* * *

><p>In the same morning, the scene changed to Tokyo, somewhere in the city near the school in the streets, same timing with Nagoya.<p>

A 14 years old girl with an eyes color of red ,hair color of orange and tied up to a ponytail, have small forehead so does not have fringe ,wears a Shibuya Junior High School uniform , has a pair of wrist band, a pair of black shoes ,carrying a school bag hanging a puppy soft toy like 6 inch and at the side of her bag carries a bag of basketball covered with plastic bag ran as fast as possible in the streets ,shouting 'GOSH,I'M LATE,LATE!' making all the passer-by looking at her. Just that she focus on running, a flame red and orange fluffy ball following her at her speed.

When she ran into the school after changing her shoes, she continued to run to her classroom. She opened the classrooms backdoor and shouted 'Safe!'

'Higoshi-SAN! You are late again!' said her homeroom teacher. 'I'm very sorry, teacher, it will not happen again!' Neko bowed and started to laugh. Her class laugh at Neko at the way she panted and her reaction expect Seira (giggled a bit) and Chieri with her usually cold face expression. 'Man. What a disgrace to this class, (putting her hand to her forehead and sighed)'said Chieri whose seats is just in the middle row and at the window. 'But it is her that make the class more lively, ne?' Reply Seira, sitting behind her. 'I can't deny this point'. Saying to Seira,'After school, do you want to take your pack and come over my house for tea, study together and have a walk with the dogs?' Asked Seira to Chieri a last question. 'Good idea, I miss your pack, let's meet at 4pm,at my house garden, since we didn't have any CCA today,' reply to Seira before getting her focus back to her studies.

Hours later, at lunch time, Chieri and Seira were on their way to student council to finish the matter beforehand so that they have time for their pack. Seira spotted Neko at basketball court who was practicing hard at her basketball's skills. 'Higoshi-san, is really an ace to basketball girls team, so hardworking, reminding me a few years ago, where we met the three other girls in the garden. She looks like one of them, the tarots card are telling me so' commented Seira. 'You mean chances are high that Neko is one of them back then. That is not possible but if you really said so, then we will have to wait for the time to prove it. Plus she needs to put in more effort in her studies, if not her up-coming summer holiday will be taken by the school,Let's go, Seira or we'll have less time for latter matter' Chieri reply with a few hand gestures after then they continued to walk to the student council. They didn't realize that the red and orange fluffy ball was floating around Neko and her bag at the side of the basketball court. At this point, her bag is covered with red and orange light without Neko knows. Minutes later, the bag returned to normal but one thing changes, is that the soft toy keychain hangs a brown puppy suddenly change its size to a puppy size and can easily get apart from the keychain. It winks a blink.

At 3pm, Neko's CCA, Basketball starts. Neko show her perfect 3 pointer-shoot again during a practice match. This amazed the whole team, Neko waved at her favourite kouhai, Neeka. Neeka waved back, with an amazed yet a bit of envy to her senpai, 'Neko-senpai is really cool, even though she taught me the 3 pointer-shoot but no matter how hard I try, I still can't get the same shot as her. (Sighs)I am such a useless and a burden to Neko-senpai! How I wish to be in a team as senpai and be her assistance…'

{Do it then, I will make your dream come true and eliminate her so that you will be the next ace of your club!}Said a voice whispered to Neeka's ears. Laces said a spell and Neeka's heart appeared into a basketball player digger, shouted: Digge! Digge! Digge! Neeka fainted at that point of time.

* * *

><p>~Back to Yuki's Side~<p>

At 3pm, her school has ended .Today she don't have any CCA and decided to hang-out with her friends, in the mall and streets, window-shopping, having lunch. As they continued walking, Yuki's phones keep blinking, '_sorry, I need to go do some errands, you girls can go back first. See you tomorrow,'_Finishing her sentence.

Yuki ran back to the mall's alley_. 'What is happening, Sakura?_' 'Danger, another digger appeared but I don't sense any danger-ra, strange-ra',replied then a light pink covered them and teleport them to the basketball court Shibya junior high school in Tokyo. They landed safely but met Digger and Laces standing at the top of key. Laces started: {wonderful scene is it; you are too late to save that human's heart. OHOHOHOH}, laughing prideful at her work of art, she though in this way. They stared at Laces, reply Sakura:' you won't get away with this-ra!' Yuki spotted a girl who refuses to leave where everyone elsewhere running away, she resembles like one of the girl a few years back. Yuki shouted 'G_ET AWAY FROM IT! YOU WILL BE HARMED BY THEM!'_

Everyone was terrified by the monster and started to run away, but Neko stay and though 'what was that?' She then started to hear a voice keep repeating that, I am such a useless and a burden to the basketball team! Neko recognized that voice', is Neeka's voice' she said softly. 'Hurry-ra, Yuki-chan Transform-ra!' Shouted Sakura .Yuki didn't heard what Sakura shouted and quickly ran to that girl's side and said '_Neko-chan…?'_ Neko reply after she found that beside the girl called her name, 'how you know my name, I don't even know you?'. But her memories flashed back to years ago at a garden, saw four other girls, they played happily together and one of the girls is Yuki-chan (that what they call each other), she remembered and 'Yuki-Chan, I finally found you, where have you been?' Yuki smiled and heard Sakura shouting._'Reunion time later, Neko-chan. Go to a safe place and hide. This is too dangerous for you.'_ 'What are you talking about? My kouhai is in danger!' Yuki ignored her words as she held to her phone.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

She covered with a mixed color of light Seconds later, she shake her hands widely, together with her legs widely. White gloves and light pink long boots were formed, followed by her hair grew long up to my knees ,her bang is like a doll fringe and pinkie white and outfits, Sakura then become a pouch for her device and placed it around her waist. Yuki then opened her eyes gently. And said her catchphrase: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_ And did her pretty cure pose with confidence.

This shocked Neko-chan as she decided to run to her schoolbag which placed at the side of the basketball court and seek safety, 'What, Yuki-Chan is Pretty Cure, Cure Petalite? What is going on here?' Just then ,a puppy sound was making in Neko's schoolbag. Neko unzipped her bag and a puppy suddenly flying out, 'Yo,Nice to meet you-ze .My name is Blaze-ze,that pretty cure you seen is found by my friend ,Sakura onee-ze'. Greeted Blaze. Blaze then told Neko everything he know and said that he saw a red and orange aura around her and is to believed that she is the pretty cure that he is looking for. Neko also agrees to help him and her friends out.

On the other hand, Petalite kicked and punched the Digger but to no use,_ 'it seemed to get stronger than before' _though Petalite. 'I sensed a fairy existence-ra!' said Sakura '_Eh! Where is it, that means a new pretty cure here, right?' '_I'm not so sure about it-ra. Watch out-ra!' said Sakura .Cure Petalite was distracted by that conversation and was punched back by Digger. Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing moves once and for all, Cure Petalite focus her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger, she said:'_Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!' _'The ball blast directly to the Digger but didn't purifies it. Instead Digger punched Petalite with a shadow punch, this punch make Petalite flew back strongly and injures her so much. Neko and Blaze were distracted by the sound, and was horrified to see Cure Petalite state. Petalite mourns her pain.

Neko-chan can't bear to see her friend in this state and her kouhai been controlled by the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation , a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2:Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty curse gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years bac****k ,where they met each other**

* * *

><p>(Insert AKB48 sanjou as background music)<p>

~In Neko's point of view~

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind and heart. A burning star shines above my head, my mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with burning red and orange light, I shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

I was covered with a mixed color of light and saw Blaze with a determined to save my friend and kouhai, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, a fire burns like a flame passed to my hands widely, together with my legs widely. Orange long gloves and orange short boots were formed, followed by my hair changes into a side ponytail in orange colour and an outfit quite similar to Petalite's, Blaze then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. My phone has upgraded like a brand new phone. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Blaze at my waist exclaimed: 'Oh! (With an amazed look), I knew it-ze. Finally found the second pretty cure-ze!' Laces looked shocked: {What?! Another pretty cure?!} I ran while roaring to the monster "Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt Petalite! ARH!' and do an upper-kick the Digg where it was going to reach out, and it flew back strongly.I then joined the background song together; it is my most favourite among all the songs"AKB48, sanjou!' I sang with my heart burning like a fire burning its flame bigger and bigger.

Sakura figured out that the dream she had was pointed to Blaze and Neko._"ah! Another Pretty cure, Cure Jasper! Neko-chan, you have done it' _said Petalite closing her eyes and continued, Sakura shouted, 'Petalite, are you ok? Don't go!' '_Don't worry, I'm not gone yet, YOSH! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, CURE JASPER! "_Cure Petalite was motivated as she regained her energy and jumped far, closing the distance to Digger. After some punch and kick by jasper, Petalite shouted '_Quick, Use your finishing moves, Jasper!'_ Jasper replied! How!?' Saying the word she suddenly realized what it means.

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot ! Her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target , do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower) ,this attack purifies Digger. Digger explodes into thin air and the heart fly backs to its owner. {Damn! Another young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! WATCH OUT! CURE PETAILTE, CURE JASPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!}screamed Laces and she disappear again.

As the song ended, everything returns back to normal and the club ended early with everyone forgets about the incident. Neeka regains her conscious in the infirmary and saw Neko-senpai, said: 'Neko-Senpai, how do I faint? What about the club?' Neko replied: 'Don't worry, the club ended early. Due to hard work, you hardly sleep so to the point your body can't take it, you fainted. I'm sure one day you and I can play basketball together in the starter team, believe in yourself, ok? Neeka-chan, FIGHT-TOT!' Neeka was inspired once again by her senpai's word, smiles and said: 'Hai, Arigatō! Neko-Senpai!'

Begin touched by those bonds of senpai and kouhai, Yuki hiding behind the infirmary door, smiles with her eyes closes enjoying the bonds between a senpai and a kouhai . Later, Yuki and Neko were seen on the streets talked to each other like they were old friends who have not seen each other decades .

Yuki said:_ "Since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't I give you a tour in Nagoya and you came over my house to sleepover?' _'ON! This matter decided then', reply Neko. Neko bade farewell after exchanging phone number and address to Yuki who is covered in light pink light and send back to her doorstep by her phone device.

~Back to Neko's side~

Neko ended her long day and was excited for the Hangout with Yuki tomorrow! 'Neko!Come and have your dinner! You have to help us out to take care of your siblings. "Said her mother who was pregnant a week. 'HAI, COMING down soon!' Shouted Neko who just change into her casual outfits and continued 'Come on ,Blaze, let's go!' holding Blaze like a puppy being held as they make their way down. Blaze nodded with excitement as he plays with neko's siblings.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

~the reunions between them ends as a new day and promise hangout await them~

Yuki: _NEKO-CHAN!(Poof) hugs Neko as she shouted for Neko._

Neko: (a bit of laugh) yes, can I help you, Yuki…-chan

Yuki: _I can't wait for tomorrow, you are coming to my house._

Neko: wait…WHAT, Yuki, I coming over to your house?!

Yuki: _Ya…, u forgot our promise... (Give a puppy sad look to Neko)Didn't we agree to have a sleepover at my house?_

Neko: oh, I forgot about that but will your parents agree, even though my parents said that I need a break or have fun with my friends like a stayover at their house. My parents agree immediately when I told them about it.

Yuki: _Don't worry! Don't worry! It was my mother idea to sleepover and my father's idea to have a BBQ party, plus it not just you who is coming over. I have friends joining us._

Neko: oh.., so that means I will be making more friends than I though.

Yuki: _yap, you're right, Cure Jasper…_

Neko: Don't call me Cure Jasper here by the way, where are Sakura and Blaze?

Yuki: SA…. (That means don't know for Yuki)

Yuki after receiving reports: What! Digger is here in Nagoya again! My Sleepover and BBQ...

Neko: Man…., She is annoying, right? Yuki, That Laces!

Yuki: REALLY_! My house will also be having a BBQ party. This annoyed me so much (feeling annoyed to Laces)_

Neko and Yuki: Next Time on Pretty cure Geminis!

A sleepover in Yuki's house! A Digger in Nagoya AGAIN!


	4. Neko's weekend in Nagayo

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>The night before the sleepover, Yuki and Neko were chatting over the phone. They exchanged their phone number during that day when Neko became a pretty cure and they are in the mid of their conversation.<p>

'Neko: oh, about that. Is there anything I can bring or buy something in Tokyo? If I come to your house without any gifts, I will feel awkward to your family.

Yuki: _Really, you can come without it. It's really fine, you know. But if you really insist…, u can bring some Tokyo dessert. By the way, we will meet at outside your school gate then I lead you to my house _

Neko: Ok sure, noted. (Yawn) By the way, how is Sakura? Blaze keeps crying for her whenever he is lonely or sad.

Yuki: _Sakura-chan told me that Blaze like a little brother to her and some of her friends; she also told me some of her childhood story. But sadly, she is just by my side and went to sleep like 30 minutes ago. How is Blaze doing? Is he still crying? Poor Thing_

Neko: Erm…., where is he? Oh, he also just went to sleep. Pfft (laugh softly) how cute when he sleeps on the floor. Looks like he is having fun in his wonderland dream. Well, I guess we chat more tomorrow then, Oyasumi, Yuki

Yuki: _Mm. Oyasumi, Neko_

* * *

><p>The next morning in Tokyo,<p>

Neko is carrying her training camp bag and some stuffs that goes along with BBQ party and some Tokyo's famous desserts with blaze by her side waiting for Yuki and Sakura to come and leads her to her house. Shortly after, a light-pink light slowly form in front of her, Yuki landed safely with a light sound to the ground.

'Blaze-ra!'Shouted Sakura as she waves her mini hands to Blaze.

'Sakura onee- ze! 'Replied Blaze as he finally get to see his 3rd older sister–like friend.

'_Omatase shimashita (I'm sorry to keep you waiting in Japanese), Neko-chan_,' said Yuki.

'Not at all, Yuki-chan', replied Neko.

'_We should be leaving now, my friends is waiting for us now. Let's go, TO….NAGOYA!_ ' , with excited emotional said Yuki as she started to dial number in her phone; a light-pink light flashes from her phone, covered Yuki and Neko and disperses into thin air as it sends them to Yuki's house.

* * *

><p>*Hai (yes in Japanese),<p>

In Nagoya,

Yuki invites Neko to her house and shouted:" _Tadaima, okaa-san_", Yuki's mother came out to welcome Yuki and see a new girl beside her daughter. Yuki introduce Neko to her mother and said '_Mom, Neko-chan is from Tokyo, I met her 8 years ago when we were visiting grandmother_.' 'Oh, is that so, I really miss the Tokyo famous dessert. Please have a great time in our house, Neko-chan.'

'Hai, Mrs. Minami, here is gifts from Tokyo's famous dessert shop, if u don't mind, please have it. This famous shop is opened by my grandparents; I can get you a discount if you purchase any dessert from there, 'as Neko handles the boxes to Yuki's mother.

'wha.., this brings back childhood memories. Thank you can just call me auntie, Higoshi-san...This few days, we have dessert to enjoy. Yuki, why don't you bring your new friend to your room? Amber and Astuko are waiting for you and new friend in your room now. You don't want to keep them waiting, don't you? I will bring some drinks and snacks to your room, but don't eat too many snack, later you can't enjoy your favourite BBQ Party' _'I got it. Thanks, mom. See you later. Come on, Neko-Chan, You are going to love it_ 'reply Yuki to her mother. Neko looking forward to 'Mm, Yuki-chan, 'after saying some polite greeting to Yuki's mother.

Sound of footsteps can be heard from Yuki's room, Astuko said' they're here' '_OMATASE, MINA!_ 'Shouted Yuki as she opened her door. Amber said with a bit of impatient feeling:

Osoiyo, Yuki!' _'Gomen, Amber'_ Yuki apologies to her friend. At this point, Amber and Astuko spotted a new girl who entered just after Yuki. Yuki introduced Neko to the girls and they quickly become good friends. 'Yuki, you still can't clear this stage' Said Astuko as she plays Yuki's video game set. _'Yeah, and no matter what, still cannot clear _'reply Yuki, 'which one, let's me try, if I remembered is like this and…this' Neko with a curious look at the game set. Within a few 10 minutes, that stage was clear by Neko, 'Wah, how did you do that? 'Said amber with an amazed look, '_we can't even get close to that monster_ 'continued Yuki. Well, I played it in my friend's house before 'said Neko while her hand scratching the back of her head. The girls chatted and have fun together throughout the morning and mid-afternoon. Sakura and Blaze managed to escape from Yuki's room and go to the backyard to play as they reunited again.

Just as they were happily playing, a human screams can be heard from few meters away. Sakura turned her head around and found out that scream was made by Yuki's mom. Scream can be heard from Yuki's room, as the girls were happily chatting in the room, after they heard the scream. Yuki and others quickly rushed to the scene and spotted a white rabbit, a puppy and a shocked face from Yuki's mother. Yuki and Neko knew immediately what is going on and picked their pets up, carrying them in their hands. This means trouble brewing in Yuki's house.

In the living room,

Sakura and Blaze looked each other with heads down, together with Yuki and Neko, Amber and Astuko standing the sofa which Yuki's mom sat with a troubled face with an intense atmosphere brewing. Yuki started first: '_Gomen, okaa-san. I picked this rabbit up yesterday on my way home. Knowing that, we can't keep pets in the house but I can't bare myself to leave this pity rabbit on the streets. And about Neko's puppy, I knew about it._' Yuki's mother kept silent, Neko continued: I'm sorry, auntie, for not telling you that I'm bringing a puppy along and taking in with no hands. It is my fault, you can punish me, I'm sorry'. Yuki's mother still kept silent, everyone looked with each other with worried look. Laugh heard from Yuki's mother, the girls looked with a question mark on their heads. After a while, Yuki's mother said' Yuki, Neko-chan, it is your fault for not telling me about pets especially Yuki know Neko had a dog in the house but didn't notify me. I am going to punish you girls by …, buying rabbit and dog food from pet shop by your own money. '_But why, mom? Usually u don't allow me to keep pets and never state the reason_, 'Yuki asked her mother. Yuki's mother explained her' Your father used to keep a rabbit and a puppy but they passed away leaving your father alone. I was dating your father at that time and spent time together with them, your father and I have a strong bonds between them so whenever your father see pets like exactly like them, he was always depressed that he drinks wine to drown his sorrow. Your father is also allergic to cats. Just now I screamed is because I thought I saw their spirit, your pet looks exactly like them. I guess it's time let go, move on. '_**OH…,'**_ the girls said in one voice. Just then two male voices were heard for the corridor: 'Tadaima, okaa-san'. Yuki's mother together with yuki reply: Okaerinasai, Yoshiro, Yoshirou.' _Yoshiro-onii, Yoshirou-onii, Okaerinasai_' A twin of high senior boys enters the living room with grocery bag. Yoshiro said 'Oh, Hi, Yuki. I see you brought friends here. Well, have fun playing then', then told his mom that here are the things that his father requested them to buy and the high-class meat will be brought back by his father. They will be heading out for a while; will be back before the party starts. With that, the twins head out with their clothes changed. Neko said 'WA, I didn't know you have a twin brother'. Yuki continued with an evil laugh beside Neko: _yeah but they are a bit too overprotective too. And they're attached, you stand no chance_.' 'I didn't hope for that,' said Neko

Yuki and Neko returned to Yuki room for their wallet, while the rests waited for them at the doorstep, with the instructed from yuki's mother that the party will begin later, they have to go buy their pets food.

As they were on their way to pet shop, Blaze was on the leash and sakura carried in Yuki's arms.

In the pet shop, Neko feel troubled of what type of dog food and treats to buy for Blaze and Blaze keep bothered Neko with his own choice of unhealthy treats.. Astuko with the knowledge of animals helps Neko with the choice of food. After purchasing the things, the girls took a break in the park just in middle of Yuki's house and the streets. They release their pets and continued chatting among them. Just then,Screams of people and damaged stuff were heard nearby as they leave their friends at the bench, familiar voice was heard.

They turned and saw Laces. '_Digger…_'said Yuki, '_Yamate' _shouted Neko. Laces: {ohohohohoo…... how is my art? Does it impress you girls? This art piece shall be your grim reaper, Go Digger!}Digger reply with a few shot of mud ball; Digge! Digge!

'Hurry up and transform, girls-ra!' shouted Sakura. Neko said: let's go, Blaze! Blaze nodded his head.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Cure Petalite: Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Cure Jasper: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

The girls said their catchphrase and did their pose.

The girls tried to kick and punch the digger but to no avail. Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing move once and for all. Cure Petalite focuses her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger, she said:' Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot! 'The ball directly hit Digger but it deflect it .Cure Jasper thought' maybe my finishing move can hit Digger' and decided to use it. Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot! (her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target, do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower), but Digger shot a mud ball covered Jasper's three-pointer ball and deflect Jasper and Petalite a few kilometers away back. They mourned in pain and felt exhausted. Cure Jasper feel angry but pain, but how is they going to defeat?

{Ohohohoho…., How is my art? Come, Digger! Finish them once and for all}, 'Laces saw two girls fainted at a bench and ordered Digger to grab them, she is having bad intention about this. Petalite jumped and tried to stop Digger from getting a hold of her friend but was thrown a side with no strength left.

Cure Jasper saw Digger grabbed her friends with memories today runs through her head, said 'No way, I just made new friends today, reunited friend have fun. I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, THIS IS NOT ME!' Petalite looked Jasper with a happy look as Cure Jasper jumped and lifted her. An AKB0048 song came out of her mind. Petalite sang Shoujotachi Yo, looking Jasper into her eyes. Jasper thought 'Since our finishing moves can't purify alone, why don't we combine it together'. She then look to Petalite, both of them knew it.

Cure Petalite started to sing:

Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no

Dore ga ichiban ni

Kagayaku no darou?

Kikaretemo

Daremo kitto kotaerarenai

Kurayami no saki ni

Koko kara mienai hikari ga aru

Cure Jasper sang together with Petalite:

Shoujotachi yo

Mousugu yoake ga kuru

Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru wow wow

Shoujotachi yo

Nanimo akirameru na

Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete

Zenryoku de

Zenryoku de

Hashirun da!

They then started to sing together, attack together. Doing their hand sign of finishing moves, after they end the song, they close their eyes with a peaceful smile and finally shouted.

Petalite: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Jasper: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Petalite and Jasper: _**Ike! Arh….**_

Their finishing attack goes side by side, twist in circles and burst through the Digger and purify it. The heart returned to its original owner.{Damn!} after said a word Lace disappear. Everything went back to normal. Amber and Astuko awake from their sleep with Neko and Yuki's voice.' _Come on, Amber, Astuko'_ said Yuki, 'we have to go home or the party starts before us' said Neko. The four girls remember about the party, quickly ran home along with their pets and the items they bought.

They raced at full speed to their house and saw…..Yuki's family and her brother's girlfriend were preparing the party. Yuki's mom said' Welcome home girls, look at you, full of perspiring. Now quickly go up and change your clothes and enjoy the party'. With a sparkling look, they said: _**Hai!**_ , they leave their pets and stuff in the backyard, rushed up to change their clothes. Everyone have fun in the BBQ party, filled with laughter and chatter. During the party, Yuki's father spotted the rabbit and puppy, he can't help but to sigh and depressed in his heart, his wife spotted this face again and decided to talk this matter to the girls.

After the party ended, the girls were preparing to sleep. Yuki and Neko had previously told their pets to accompanied Yuki's father for a night. The girls had their worried look on the face.

In the study room, Yuki's dad remembered the pets he saw and started to drink his wine for sorrow while looking at the clear sky. Just then, the door creaks, enters two animal in, he turned and look at the pets. Tears dropping from his eyes, looking closely at the animals. Memories from the past surfaced again. Yuki's dad hugged them tightly, a hand was placed at his shoulders, and he looked at his wife with tears wailing down. Yuki's mother said 'We need to talk, dear', she then placed the pets down from her husband's arm, continued 'Sakura, Blaze. Thank you for your help, you can return to Yuki and Neko now'. She turned to her husband ….and …..The door closes, only the couple knows that conversation in the study room.

In Yuki's room, the girls can't sleep, anxiously waiting for the outcome. After minutes ,knocking at the door was heard, Astuko opens the door and let the pets come in. Knowing that the pets returned, things must have end smoothly, that what they thought and show a peaceful smile. Just as the girls were preparing to sleep, Amber said with a smirk on her face' Do you girls think that you get away with this? Now, the most excited part of this sleepover, GIRLS NIGHT CHAT TIME!' the long night goes on,

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Yuki: _gosh. What a long day_

Neko: But it is fun

Yuki and Neko:(sigh) true…

Blaze: Sakura-onee, Sakura-onee! Let's play

Sakura: mm.., ok, let's go

Sakura left with Blaze, playing with him

Neko: Wah….,sakura looks pity, taking care of Blaze every time ,I kind of feel bad about this.

Yuki: _Not at all for her, she really takes care of him with no complains, even in the past_

Neko: in the past, too?

Yuki: _Yeah that what she told me. By the way, are you going back to Tokyo tomorrow?_

Neko: Mm mm…yeah, in the afternoon,why?

Yuki: I was thinking to bring you to the streets and have fun, but can't.

Neko: You can, I can just notify my parents about it, but you have to take care of my dinner.

Yuki with a big smile: _Hurray, ah, I forgot to tell, tomorrow my family, no one will be at home and we will have to settle our dinner, by ourselves._

Neko: why?

Yuki: My parents have to go to a funeral and my two brother are having a date with their will be back late at night, so we have to settle dinner by ourselves. And there is a special place I want you show you, Neko-chan.

Amber popped from the left and hugs Neko in a friendship way: Ya! She is right! Don't worry about dinner. We can have it in Astuko's there.

Astuko popped up from right: Yeah, we can have there. The three of us used to have our lunch or dinner there whenever no one is at home.

Neko: By the way, just call me Neko, it feels somehow weird now

Yuki: _OK! So it is decided…..WHAT! A new percure is born there!_

The four girls: oh!

Neko: I wonder who?

Yuki and Neko: Next Time on Pretty Cure Gemini:

Have fun in Nagoya! Cure Emerald and Nature!


	5. Have Fun in Nagayo! Cure Emerald!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>The morning rises, what the girls doing now? , Now let's see, shall we?<p>

At 8.55am in the morning, the girls were still sleeping expect Astuko who is playing the video game in Yuki's room. Five minutes later, the three of them rises up and preparing themselves for the day. While Amber and Neko were in the bathroom, washing up their face, Yuki enters her room after taking her bath, saw Astuko and ask this question' _What time did you wake up?'_ 'Mm…, around 8.15-9am,'reply Astuko. '_Early…_'said Yuki who don't wake up on time expect for school days only. 'Still early, I don't think so, oh, I almost forgot. Your family have left a note for you saying:' We are going somewhere so the whole day of meals, you and your friend will have to settle yourselves, we will be back around 1am tomorrow'. '_WHAT! Then how?_' 'Don't worry, I contacted my father for permission to have breakfast at his café and he will prepare his famous breakfast set meal for us. Hurry up and get ready. After having our breakfast, the four of us are going out for a tour around the places where we hang out and sharing our special place to Neko for the whole day, remembered that what you said yesterday,' said Astuko after clearing a stage and another in the video game while waiting for the three of them. '_Oh yeah, I'm almost forgot. By the way, thanks, Acchan, you helped me to lift up my burden for the day._ 'Said Yuki as she starts to wears her pants. Astuko raised a hand and waved in saying 'no problem' as she turns off the game set and starts to pack her bag. _'By the way, Acchan. Did you ask your father about bringing pets into his cafe? What are you doing, packing your bag_? 'Said Yuki as her view turned to Astuko side. 'Yeah, my father even allows customers to bring pets since two months ago till now .Since my house is just beside that cafe ,I might well going home and put my bag in my house , Amber is doing that too anyway'.

15 minutes later, Yuki and the girls were finally ready for their day. But at this point of time, another side of Nagoya town, Laces, the evil villain appears she seems to be finding something, but not the girls, scratching her head and said{Where is that plant? According to Demigger-sama, if we obtain that herb plant, my powers will get more powerful and can easily defeat that Damn Pretty Cure, but it should be around here…somewhere}, as she flying everywhere to find this herb plant.

The four girls have fun in the tourist area and in their town where they called Horoscope City somewhere in Nagoya in whole Sunday afternoon. As the four girls are shopping for snacks in the streets, a helicopter with a green star logo flew above them without them noticing. A great time for the four girls has ended their afternoon. Just before dinner, Yuki, Amber and Astuko lead Neko to a forest and a top of the hill. A pact of green soft grass lays beautiful flowers appear in front of them. This is a place, a special place that the three girls want to show to Neko. Just as Neko is feeling the gentle breeze around her, she saw her middle school Vice-president in a shady spot, gracefully enjoying her cup of tea. 'Vice-President, what are you doing?' said Neko who runs there where an elegant high-class girl enjoying her tea.

The girl whose has a hair color of deep green, a long ponytail hair, her bangs is spilt into a few and dresses in a half-sleeve one-pieces and the pants shown a bit after the laces of her dress and wears a custom made tennis sport shoes with a butler beside her, looks at Neko who was in a shocked mood reply her 'OH my, if it isn't Higoshi-san, what a surprise to see you here.' Neko saw a tennis racket placed at the side of the table, she then remembered that fateful day, where the five of them played together, other than Yuki and Neko who was confirmed to be one of them each, a girl in tennis clothes in green, her tennis racket in both dark and light green colour and lastly, her hair and eyes colour matches the tennis girl holding a racket looks exactly like this racket. It was her, the tennis girl that Neko remembered as. Yuki, Amber, Astuko catch up with Neko. Yuki said '_what's wrong, Neko?_' Seira saw Yuki and started to have flashback on that day, she then said "Yuki-chan.., Neko-chan…" Neko replied: Vice-president, Are you Seira-chan?' Yuki felt familiar about this name, but she can't figure out who is the one among the three girls. While Yuki figures out the girl's identity, Seira replied with a grateful smile 'Seira-chan. I finally found you, Neko-chan, Yuki-chan. That's great', Yuki sparks her mind and remembered and returned that grateful smile, _'Hai! We two have been finding you too! Seira-chan'_. 'Ok, ok .Reunion time over. What is it going on there?! 'Said Amber interrupted this reunion. Yuki, Neko and Seira explained to her best friend, Amber and Astuko as they were invited to Seria's tea picnic. Yuki continues _'At that time, I was in the last day of visiting my grandmother in Tokyo on summer vacation_, 'And 'I helped my mother to buy something, on my way home, as the usual road is in repair so I had to go by another road'.Ever since that day on, I was busy for my basketball club training and never went back there since that day on' ended Neko. The girls nodded their heads as they understand the whole situation between the three of them.

'_By the way, Seira-chan what are you doing here on your last day of weekend?_ Yuki said with a curiosity of Tokyo people coming here. 'I'm here to practices my tennis skill and take care of that special flower by the order of my grandmother' Seira replied to Yuki, 'my grandmother told me that I must take care of the flower from the evil side, this flower is valuable to this forest without it ,the trees and plants will dies with slow pain'. Amber noticed a mini bird soft toy keychain 'wha….how cute is that, who gave it to you?'. 'It's grandmother, she said that bird will guide me to the path of my treasure of this life, it will guide me to my true friend, hope and freedom. She also said that I can be as free, soar up to the sky no matter how high as a bird if I want to , I dream to' after she said that .She focus her attention to the flowers,'Now, it this time to take care of them'. 'Hayate-san, please prepare the equipment of gardening now' she said to her butler. 'Right away, Miss. If you excuse me then, misses' said Hayate-san as he went in a flash to do something and back in flash again. Seira got the equipment and start doing gardening of the forest. After a minute of seeing Seira does the gardening as she transfer her feeling to the trees and plant, the rest of the girls decided to help Seira out .

Sakura and Blaze went to play in the forest while the girls were doing gardening. Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball floating around them and not noticing them. A gentle voice came from that fluffy ball 'where is that girl? I followed from Hokkaido to Tokyo and to here-pen. That girl….her fate of her life seems to have a destiny of being one of the... Legendary Pretty Cure-pen. But looks like I have to find a body to fit into and disguise as one of the living creature here before continued finding that girl who has pretty cure aura-pen.' Sakura who a question look keeps observing that floating item and said 'Aspen-ra…'.Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball seem to be going towards to Seira's bag. That fluffy ball goes around and around the bag, when it finally spotted a body. It's said 'whoa, the keychain looks like a perfect body for me, a nature-lover, to fit in-pen 'after that, that fluffy ball goes in. The bird keychain glows greenly bright into a ball and started to change its original size, this shines till Yuki and Neko's side. Yuki spotted the glowing ball and called Neko to go and check it out. 'Poof!' The sound of that ball burst and a flying bird appears in front of them. The flying bird lands on the ground, she spotted sakura, blaze and two unknowing girls standing beside them. She then shouted 'Blaze-pen!', 'Aspen onee-ze' shouted Blaze while he runs to her. Sakura stood still for a minute, she then slowly walk toward them and said'….Aspen-ra.., is it you?' said Sakura hoping that bird is her friend, Aspen.

'Hai, Sakura-pen, it has been a long time-pen',said Aspen looking into Sakura eyes ,Sakura almost want to cry but she hold it, she can't let her second older-like sister to see her in that state. 'Hai! Aspen-ra.' replied Aspen with a happy face.

When the reunion time is over, Aspen spotted the two girls and asked 'By the way, who are you-pen? Why are you with Sakura and Blaze-pen?' 'Ah, I almost forgot -ra. They are Blaze and my partner, Neko and Yuki-ra.' said Sakura. _**'Nice to meet to you, Aspen'**_, Neko and yuki greet Aspen for the first time. 'Nice to meet you too-pen' replied Aspen. 'Neko, Yuki! What are you both doing there? I need your help here' Seira called for them, _'I guess we have to go first, why do you three have fun around here?_' said Yuki. 'Come on, Yuki 'Neko said to yuki before they get to Seira's side. As the girls went towards her friend's side, they continue their work while the three fairies went to the forest and play.

'What is going on with this commotion here? 'Said Seira saw the wild animals running away, birds flee away from the forest and garden, the girls noticed. The girls stopped their activity and look around for anything happening. The grounds shake furiously with a loud noise, a Driller Digger appear. 'A Digger! 'said Neko, 'Drill Machine Digger, it must be from someone who works in the construction site nearby here.' Yuki said with more specific and analysis the monster's origin. {Found it, so it has been here all along, the thousands years plant has bloomed into a flower} Laces appeared in the sky and seemed to found she is looking for,{'oh, pretty cure ,I see you are ready to battle with me and my Digger then. Digger, destroy the forest and everything! She gave order to Digger}. The forest one great hit and another have been destroying by the digger. Yuki and Neko can't take it anymore and decided to transform. Aspen hid behind a leaf and started to focus on her sense to find the third Pretty cure.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>Aspen' Yuki-pen and Neko-pen are Cure Petalite and Cure Jasper-pen'. Seira was shocked to find out that her friend 'Neko and Yuki are pretty cure, wear fancy clothes and boots with a pouch at the side.'…Neko. Yuki…You two...'<p>

'We won't let you do that!' said Jasper, she and Petalite ran and stopped the digger to go any farther. _'Mina, run to a safe place! Seira, you too'_ shouted Petalite for everyone's safety. They followed Petalite's word and started to run away from there. 'But I can't leave the flower alone!' With unbearable feeling to leave behind the flower that she has been taking care for 2 years, Seira refused to. _'Don't worry, leave it to me! Seira, I promise that me and Neko will protect it from them' _Yuki assured to Seira. 'Cure Petalite…'said Seira and finally agrees and started running. Petalite and Jasper keep attacking and defending from the Digger and forgot about Laces. Laces took this opportunity to steal that flower but, were noticed by Seira. Petalite notices the changes of Seira and decided to leave the Digger to Jasper.

But her direction of running is directing to the flower position. Laces quickly race against Seira to reach for the flower, But Seira was fast by a hand than laces and scoop the flower with some solid into a pot, Laces waved her shadow blast ball in rage of not getting the flower, towards Seira. Seira closed her eyes and hold tightly to flower .Boom! Huge impact of ground between Seira and Laces. Seira opened her eyes once again, she was shocked that Cure Petalite is quite weak now, appears right front of her, blocking Laces' attack and buying some time. The flower shines at this point, protects Seira by covering Seira and itself into a bubbles, its land at the forest which was just beside Aspen, then it returned to normal state. Seira felt a bit dizzy and sits on the ground trying to get some rest but…Loud dragging from the ground sound could be heard, Jasper and Seira saw Petalite straight flying off the ground. 'Petalite!' shouted Jasper as she jumped toward Petalite side. Petalite groaned in pain and can't move at all, saw Jasper and asked 'Is Seira alright?' Jasper just nodded her head, Sakura can feel that Yuki's body received a huge impact and started said 'Petalite, hold on-ra. Wake up-ra. Don't sleep-ra.' Seria feel that her friend is dying, she shouted: 'YUKI!' Aspen felt the aura was more obvious and it keeps grower, she turned around and found the third pretty cure was Seira. A green light ball enclosed Seira and Aspen.

* * *

><p>Seira's point of view<p>

My heartbeat races, praying to save Yuki in my mind. A green shining star shines above my head, my keychain mini soft toy bird suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Seria-pen. My name is Aspen, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-pen. I have finally found you-pen; you have an aura of being a pretty cure-pen. By your praying to save your friends, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save your friends-pen. Use it to save your friends and the nature-pen.' My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling green and white light, I shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed color of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, Waves-like tornado leaf spiral around me, Light-green boots were formed, my hair forms from a deep green ponytail to a light green front hair is tied into two ponytail, the back hair is down to her thigh and main green light and dark outfits, Aspen then become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase with my pose: Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Emeralds jumped toward Petalite, placed her hand on Petalite body and focus her healing power to Petalite body. Petalite was covered with green glow; she doesn't not groan in pain anymore but in state and feel more energy and started to smile. The healing process is complete. Petalite opened her eyes and said 'Thank you, Seira. Iie,Cure Emerald' knowing the real identity of Cure emerald. 'Vice-President...' said Jasper and had a short happy moment.

Petalite and Jasper get on their feet and ready to fight them, they jumped and ran towards Digger. At this point, Emerald almost forgot about the flower' Petalite, Jasper, You two goes ahead and distracts Digger first. I have something I wanted to protect. **'**_**Mm, we got it.'**_ Reply Petalite and Jasper, then Emerald goes in different direction. They once again race to get hold of that flower.

Laces once again tried to get hold of the flower {Its mine now!} 'I won't let you have this time round!' Said Emerald, her mind awake a song 'Bird' and started to sing. * (Skip some part of the song, this song translated into English, emerald will sing in Japanese)

If they pass by,

A memory's profile

Blurs with tears

I

Am a sad bird that's forgotten how to fly

In the place I am now,

I can only bend down

I

Am a sad bird that's forgotten how to fly

To your heart

I can only grope along

Oh, here above ground

With a stolen freedom, Goodbye

Love

Is a bird with broken wings that can't fly

From the passenger side window,

I feel the breeze

Love

Is a bird with broken wings that can't fly

Inside the heart's cage,

I'm imprisoned

Oh, again that sky

The day it's no longer mine has come

The flower glows.

I passed it at daybreak, about the time I turned off my headlights

I take the AQUA-LINE back to town, speaking of which, is too long, so I have to keep going

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

Feeling the wind through the passenger's side window

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

I am a prisoner of my heart

Oh, and now the day has come where that sky is no longer mine

There are no other cars around, and the loneliness goes on and on

If I pass the UMIHOTARU, its memorable profile will be blurred by my tears

I am a sad bird that has forgotten how to fly Where I am now, I can only cower

I am a sad bird that has forgotten how to fly I can't find a way to your heart

Ah, goodbye again to this place on earth where my freedom was taken from me

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

Feeling the wind through the passenger's side window

My Love is a Bird that has lost its feathers and cannot fly

I am a prisoner of my heart

Oh, and now the day has come where that sky is no longer mine

The flower glows brighter and brighter, it reacts to the song and protects itself .just when Laces got a hand first but the flower shoots, electric stems was grabbed by Laces hand, the electric transmits through the stem and shocked Laces hand. Laces groaning in pain and with regret and hatred to pretty cure, she had no choice but to retreat first, abandoning the idea of getting the flower. She disappears and leaves the digger behind. 'That's great that you are safe, Lily (the name of the flower) ,Thank you for saving me just now,' Emerald said softly to the flower as she brings it to a safe place.

Emerald then ran towards her teammates and helps them out. They kicked, punched the Digge together. With Emerald's help, Digger slow down a times than just now with Petalite and jasper attack him. As the Digger loses it energy and strength, they decided to finish it off. They jumped high up, Petalite and Jasper each attacks one side in a diagonally way, Emerald soar down like a bird. She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it. The heart went back to its owner. The girls de-transform to their original form and gathered together. Aspen said with an princess bow' Well then-pen. From now on, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-pen' to Seira. 'Hai! Me too' replied Seira. Seira looked at her upgraded phone, a message send to her phone. 'Well done, Seira. You have managed to keep our promise. What a good granddaughter I have. Keep up the good work, and remembered to treasure your friends and family, and the nature .you never know what will happen in seconds or tomorrow. Good luck^^. By grandmother' it was sent by her grandmother. Seira felt happy and pleases that she kept her promise to her beloved grandmother. 'Oi! Yuki, Neko' Amber shouted and waved at them as they came. 'You have done well, Ojou Sama. Old Madam is right after all 'said Seira's butler, Hayate, murmuring a bit before started walking. As everyone left that place, the flower blooms in a mixed colour facing towards Seira's back for seconds before returning back to normal.

At dinner time, Yuki, Neko, Amber and Astuko finally came to their last stop of the day, Amber family's restaurant. Everyone came to have their dinner here.' Vice-president, I don't understand. Why you a rich girl would will to come to Amber's restaurant to have your meals?' Neko asked. 'Cu'z I don't feel any difference why should I be so different whether I am rich or poor, I can't despise poor people This is what my grandmother taught me a year before she went for a world tour two years ago. Besides commoner's food is more delicious, cheaper and easy to get our appetite full. One more thing, stop calling me Vice-president, you are my friend so you call my name, Seira, understand, Neko?' Seria reply Neko's question with a wink. 'Hai! Seira 'said Neko. Everyone laughed and the day ends here….

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Yuki: _Ya…..Seria is one of us now._

Neko: I wonder who the fourth pretty cure is.

Seira: I might have an idea of someone (thinking about Cheiri)

Neko: who?

Seira: Mm mm…can't tell

Yuki: _now, you mention I wonder who that girl is; she seems not to be Japanese._

Seria: well, let's stop think about it .If we are fated to meet again, we will someday, somewhere. Even we don't know the future

Neko and Seira: Next Time on Pretty Cure Gemini! A watery Friday holiday

Yuki: _Friday here again, hang out with friends in Tokyo^^_

Seira: Fourth pretty cure, Cure Sapphire

Neko: A Digger….WHAT! AGAIN!

Yuki: _bye-bye….._


	6. A watery Friday Hoilday

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon, afternoon classes ended in Shibuya High Junior School. 'Ja. See you tomorrow then, Seira' said Neko patted on Seira's back as she is leaving for her basketball training. 'See you then', said Seria, she smile in return. Blaze popped his head out of Neko's school bag and wave goodbye to Aspen 'Mata ne, Aspen-onee-ze' softly. 'Sayonara, Blaze-pen' reply Aspen as she secretly said it.' Ne, Seira. Since when you became so close with Higoshi-san? What are you and Higoshi-san talking about tomorrow?' Cheiri asked Seira. 'Oh that, Cheiri, do you still remember few years ago, back then when we were around 8 years old, we two ,no the five of us meet at the sakura tree there? 'Reply Seira. 'Ah, that day. I still remember about it. That day, not knowing each other last name, we play together happily until sunset even though we are strangers to each other. I even gave one of my phones to one of the girls. Days later, we two met again at the party where our parents bring us for business relationship. I wonder how the three other girls are right now,' Said Cheiri looking at the sky, she turned back and sipped her tea in her house's garden. '(Smile)Cheiri, are you free tomorrow the whole day?' said Seira. 'I think so, why?' Cheiri reply to Seira question. 'A surprise awaits for you that what the tarots card says about your tomorrow.I promise that you will be amazed about this. Tomorrow, 9 am at Tokyo tower. I will be waiting for you. well then. Excuse me; I have to leave for my tennis training now. See you tomorrow, Cheiri' Said Seira as she went for her tennis training. 'OK… strange, Seira have never been so secretive to me before. Now it's time for my swimming training', Cheiri left the table and head back to her house.<p>

At that night, Yuki, Neko and Seira were chatted on the phone with the group chat while the fairies were sleeping.

Yuki: _Ne, Seira, who exactly is that 'person' you bringing tomorrow?_

Seira: slow down, Yuki-chan. You will know

Neko: Seira, what time are we meeting at the Tokyo tower?

Seira: around 11 in the morning. Yuki, do you know how to get to Tokyo tower?

Neko: Thinks so. Yuki ,is Amber and Astuko tagging along?

Yuki: _yes, I think so. No, they have to help their parents out as it was the busiest time for restaurant and café._

Seira: what a pity for them. Then we meet at Tokyo tower at 11am.

Yuki and Neko: _**Hai**_

The next day, Yuki and Sakura teleport to the bushes near Tokyo tower. 'Well, looks like we are early, Sakura' said Yuki as they walked towards their destination. Minutes later, Neko and Blaze arrived,' Omatase, Yuki, Sakura' lightly patting Sakura's head. 'Has Seira arrived?' asked Neko, 'No,' replied Yuki (stomach growling from Neko's stomach) gosh, I feel hungry again, ah there is a shop selling snacks. Do you want anything, Yuki? 'Asked Neko. 'I have an iced milo, then. Here it the money, pass me the dog leash. I will help you take care of Blaze, 'said Yuki as they exchanged the money and the dog leash. 'Thanks' said Neko winked at Yuki before she ran off to the shop. Cheiri spotted Neko running off as she made her way to Tokyo tower. Yuki then spotted that teenage girl has a hair colour of sapphire with long hair, wears a light blue and a dress with a deep blue silk belt, and wears a leather short boots, carry a small and blue handbag , eyes colour is in blue. Yuki feels kind of special aura, that girl. She stands a few meters from her and waits for Seira to arrive.

Neko arrived with a pack of French fries and two iced milo, 'sorry for the wait, Yuki. Here is your iced-milo' as she pass to Yuki her beverage,' Seira is slow, Yuki, why don't you contact Seira?' 'I think there is no needed for it. Look' Yuki pointed at Seira as she spotted them but Seira does not seem to saw them but going to the girl beside them. 'There… a light blue fluffy ball floating behind the girl-ra' said Sakura pointing to that ball. 'True-ze'added Blaze. 'Sorry for the wait, Cheiri 'said Seira with a bird hanging at her shoulder. 'President!' shocked Neko as she clearly saw a girl standing in front of Seira. Seira turned her head around and spotted they're,Yuki,Neko!'. Yuki and Neko ran over to them, Cheiri and Neko were both shocked the moment they saw each other. Seira 'special person' was referring to Cheiri. 'Let's find a café for a chat. I know a place where they allow pets to enter too,' said Seira trying to get rid this awkward situation.

They found a place to sit and the tense still goes on. Everyone memories once again flashed back to that time and Seira explained everything from that day ended. Under the table, Sakura was sitting at Yuki's place, Blaze was sitting on the floor and Aspen was land on the floor.' Ne, Aspen. Is she the next pretty cure-ra?' Sakura asked Aspen about it. Aspen reply 'that maybe a possibility of that-pen. I have been sensing a blue aura from her, and I spotted the ball too-en. That ball could be Icey-en'. 'Icey onee-ze…, are you sure? Aspen onee-ze' said Blaze.'70% and above, I'm sure about it-pen.. We just have to wait and see-pen'said Aspen

Everything was clear for them, they left the café and decided hang out in the shopping mall. 'Does the shopping mall allows pets?' asked Cheiri to the three of them hold their pet. 'Don't need to worry, Cheiri. Our pets can acted like soft toys. Look', Neko reply to her. Blaze stand still exactly like a soft toy so as the others. They then passed through the door and see, it passed. They play in the arcade and shop for some clothes. In the arcade, the blue floating ball went into one of the claw catcher machine and spotted the body it likes. The machine glows with light blue in colour, Cheiri spotted and with curiosity, she head there. She saw her favourite animal soft toy, a Polar Bear and wanted to catch it but missed to grip chance. Yuki spotted Cheiri having difficult, headed there to help her. Seira and Neko were competing in all 2 players' game. In the end, they ended in a draw, feeling tired, they decided to find Cheiri and Yuki. Just as Yuki was using her last token to the machine, about to bring the soft toy to the hole, Neko patted her back and surprise her. The grip was about to enter into the hole, but losing it grips and land in the middle of the edge of the box. As the soft toys wobbles, Sakura, Blaze and Aspen saw a wink of the polar bear, it was not a normal soft toy. They then looked at each other, making sure that we were not dreaming. Yuki shakes the machine a bit and the soft toy finally drops into hole. Even though, they finally got the soft toy, Yuki was a bit upset by Neko's pats on the back; actually she can safely bring it to the hole if Neko weren't to pat on her back.

The girls book a ticket of the comical movie starred some famous actors happening in few hours later and decided to head to the garden in the upper floor for breathing. They freed their pets and rested for a while. Playing for an hour and the half, the girls felt a bit of thirsty, bought a drink beforehand, and enjoy it in the bench. After the movie, Yuki and Neko's mother requested to buy some personal and family items. As they headed down the supermarket in basement 1, a digger crashed a shop, creating chaos in the shopping mall. Laces appears and eating the popcorn' not bad for humans food, Digger, burn everything in this building down, I want to see ashes!' ordered to lighter-like digger. 'Digge! Digge! Digger continued on. 'A lighter-like digger!' shouted Seira; 'we got to do something 'said Neko_. 'Anyway, let's transform first!'_ said Yuki,_' Cheiri, hurry up and ran to a safe place! Leaves it to us! '_Towards Cheiri. 'I understand!' Cheiri immediately get away from the field. 'Let's go, Yuki!' shouted Sakura.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

'What…Yuki, Neko….and Seira…you? A pretty cure? What the hell is going on there?' Cheiri was confused and shocked by the pretty cure appearance. She stung in froze, hold tightly the polar bear soft toy.' ouch, that hurts. Human girl' Cheiri shocked at voices, she dropped the soft toy and wanting to pick it up. The soft toy fly by itself not letting the girl touch her. 'sorry, are you alright?' said Cheiri. 'Yes, thank you 'reply Icey. Just when Icey wanted to introduce herself, Voices were heard from another half of the shopping mall, 'Help, Help! Someone, help! We got an injured girl here!' Cheiri spotted the people who in need of help, she quickly finds a way to go over it without attracting the monster's attention. Icey followed her behind. It was from Shibuya Junior High school, a group of secondary one student. Icey spotted Aspen, Sakura and Blaze, she wanted to reunite with them but it was not the time now.

Petalite tried to avoid the digger's attack, Neko grabbed the digger's base, Seira used this opportunity to bind to Digger by using her finishing move. , Emerald soars down like a bird. She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it, but failed. Digger lights up its flame, burns the roots and blows the entire pretty cure away. Cure Emerald managed to land safely, Cheiri tried to call her friend, Seira again and again. Emerald asked 'what's wrong, Cheiri? "This girl's leg is stuck; help me to lift the bar up", Cheiri reply. ' I got it' Emerald reply and lift the bar from the girl's leg, she started to heal her leg.

At that moment, Yuki and Neko tried to use their finishing moves but it only makes stronger as it absorb their attack and deflect back, they decided to combine their attack and use it on Digger. The Digger deflect back to Petalite and Jasper, it even fire its flame toward Seira and company. Petalite and Jasper block it attack but their body can't take it anymore. Looking at Seira trying her best to heal the girl as soon as possible, the student was terrified by the scene, Petalite and jasper are trying their best to defeat the monster, Cheiri can't lose her friends ,she go through this years and finally reunited with them. Icey show this with her own eyes. Her blue aura grows and grows stronger as she thinks of this thoughts, she was covered into a blue ball. Icey enters in the ball, believes that she has found the fourth pretty cure.

* * *

><p>Cheiri's point of view<p>

My heartbeat races, praying to save everyone in my mind. A blue shining star shines above my head, my polar bear soft toy suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Cheiri-ice. My name is Icey, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-ice. I have finally found you-ice; you have an blue aura of being a pretty cure-ice. By your praying to save everyone, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save everyone-ice. Use it to save your friends and the nature-ice.' My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light, I shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed color of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, I was in the ocean when a tsunami pushed up me, white and blue boots were formed, followed by my high single ponytail hair tied with a thin red ribbon and main blue and white outfits similar to the rest of the pretty cures, Icey become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire! With my pose.

'_**Cure….Sapphire**_ 'said Petalite, Jasper and Emerald. Sapphire punched the attack back and jumped forward. Once Cure Emerald healed everyone, the three of them joined in the fight together with Sapphire. This gives Sapphire time to strategist their attack' Cure Emerald, bind the digger down. Petalite, jasper, both of you attack the side of the digger, I will do the finishing move! Jasper, try not to use your flame attack; it will be an advantage to the digger 'said Sapphire._** 'Woo... Roger**_' they reply back as they follow Sapphire's way. An AKB48 song 'River' popped up from Sapphire's mind, and she follows its rhythm and beats.

Sapphire sang:

AKB–!

48!

Move forward! (Got it!)

Don't stop! (Got it!)

Walk the road of hope

To the place where the sun rises!

A river! River! River! Blocking your way

A river in your way!

A river! River! River! Of fate

A river that tests you!

Cast aside your doubts!

Show some guts!

Don't hesitate!

Take a step

Right now! Believe yourself!

Forward, forward!

Go straight forward!

Cross the river! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!...

Petalite, Jasper, Emerald joined in the song together with Sapphire to the ending.

'Now-ice'!' shouted Icey, Sapphire nodded

Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave! Cure Sapphire's eye stares like an eagle, started to focus her heart and mind as one, her chest heart shines bluely in color brightly, her hands faces outward as she said her finishing phrase, huge waves appears and flush the target in a way of purify it.

Everything went back to normal, Laces:{the next time, we meet! Will be the last time I will fool around anymore!}and she disappears. The bar and the people is the shopping mall forgets about the incident and had no clue about it. They de-transform back to original form, Neko, Yuki and Seira pets started to reunion with Icey and started to started, This shocked Chieri who didn't know that their pets could talk all the along. 'Icey onee-ze! We missed you so much-ze!' Like always Blaze was the first one to reunite with someone. 'Icey-ra!' followed by Sakura, 'Welcome back, Icey-pen' Aspen lands at Icey head. 'Mina-ice, I miss you too-ice, Blaze and everyone-ice. Cheiri-ice, I will tell you all the details later-ice', said to Blaze and then to Cheiri. 'Take your time, Icey' reply Cheiri as the girls enjoys the reunion time between the fairies.

In one of the famous curry-restaurant after shopping in the supermarket, the girls have their dinner there. 'Looks like the pretty cure group is left with one member now' said Neko. 'You are right; she is "Nagisa-chan" said Cheiri. 'He…. (Shocked), how you would conclude with that, Cheiri?' asked Seira. 'I remember that she was the girl that I gave my phone to her and with adding her, the five of us met each other. At the sakura tree. We even made a promise to visit that tree in a few years later 'reply Cheiri. 'But how are we going to find her in japan or maybe somewhere in worldwide?' troubled Neko with her mouth full of chicken cutlet curry. _'Don't worry; since we found the four of us, we surely can find her, I'm sure! '_Said Yuki brimming with confidence eyes looking at them. Neko, Seira and Cheiri nodded and agree with Yuki, believing in this hope.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Yuki: _yeah, here is our fourth pretty cure, Cure Sapphire!_

Cheiri:( ignore Yuki's sentence) a digger appears in Singapore!

Yuki called her with an abandoned dog tearing eyes, _'Chieri, you are cold'_

Neko: where is Singapore? I never heard of that name before, is it a food or place?

Seira: It is a country located around Malaysia, Thailand. It is just small dot when you see it from the map.

Cheiri: tell me you don't this common sense knowledge, Neko. Geography teacher, Akan Sensei taught us in class before.

Seira: Cheiri, she was sleeping at that time, I saw it, and she is kind of cute when she sleeps.

Neko: Seira…!Come back, you going to get it from me (embarrassed)

Yuki: _This reminds me that Laces said that the next time we meet; she will be fooling for the last time._

Cheiri: finally, I can meet that girl. Not only, we can even visit places of interest in Singapore and even stay a few night in one of a hotel which my family own.

Neko: wow…., that reminds me of their fish ball noodle, chill crab and more…. (Saliva dripping)

Seira: oh my…, Neko is really into food

All: Next time, a digger in Singapore! A girl can't transform into the pretty cure! 2 chapter special of this pretty cure's story.

Yuki: _see you then, time to pack bag for the trip._

_Chieri: _prepare for your common test first, Minna

Yuki and Neko: no way…., so fast with a shocking face

Seira :(standing beside Cheiri as usual, laughing at the scene)


	7. A digger in SINGAPORE?

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Words in are in English and words are in bold will be in Japanese but translated to english**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p><em>'OK, this will do the trick,'<em> said Yuki as she packed her bag and check for enough Japanese money to change later. 'Yuki!Your friend is waiting for you now!' her mother's voice came from the ground floor to the second floor. _'COMING DOWN IN A MINUTE!'_, replying her mother, _'Are you ready, Sakura?'_ Sakura nodded her head. Yuki grabbed her bag and carrying Sakura and headed down. Neko was at the doorstep waiting for yuki. 'You are late, Yuki' said Neko as she spotted Yuki making her way down. 'Gomen, , Neko. Where is the rest?' asked Yuki as she meets up with Neko.' They are reaching to our meeting point first which we will be going there now, 'Neko reply her question.' Itte kimasu. Jaa ne (I will be leaving then), Mama 'said Yuki as they leave the house.' Have a nice trip' said by her mother .Yuki and Neko were on their way to Tokyo Dome Stadium.

Flashback on Friday,as the girls was walking home. Sakura, Blaze, Aspen and Icey sensed something that they can't identify it. Just then, the girl's mobile phone's ringtones came in. They took their phone and (flash) a picture of Singapore landmark appeared in front of them_.__** 'Oh…'**_the girls and their pets exclaimed. 'It's Singapore-ice! That must be a hint from the device-ice. The next Pretty Cure must be there-ice!' reply Icey. _'Osh…., for our next week holiday, let's go there, To Singapore in search for the next girl' _said Yuki as she got hyped for the next holiday. **'O!'**Reply the rest.' Now back to the present.

In front of Tokyo dome stadium, the girls and their partner gathered. 'Ne. Are we taking plane or teleport to Singapore?' asked Neko '_of course, teleport, Neko _'reply Yuki. 'Neko, I have made to necessary arrangements 'reply Seira. 'Ok, ok, did you girls change your money to Singapore money?' asked Cheiri. '_**Hai!**_' Reply Seira, Neko and Yuki. 'YOSH…, let's Go-ze' said Blaze. '_**OH!**_' said the rest. The girls placed their phone in the center making a circle and the screen glowed into a light-pink, light-orange, light-green and light-blue ball enclosed them and puff, they were off to Singapore.

Just then somewhere in Singapore, a girl has a eyes color of brown and black, hair color of black and brown mixes and up to her waist, her slant fringes covered her big forehead, wears a half-sleeves dress, wears a pair of light blue shoes, has a bag on was exiting her house door said **'I will be around 9-11pm back home, mom'** **'Be careful of outside, Nagisa'** said her mom. **'Ok, see you ,mummy'** reply Nagisa. On her way to Hougang mall to meet her friends, Nagisa took a bus just in front of her house in a HDB Block. 'Now, Haguki, I want you to act like a soft toy now', said Nagisa whispered to a yellow squirrel-like mini soft toy.

* * *

><p>Let's flashback to a few moment back, shall we?<p>

In the morning, a white and yellow floating fluffy ball entered 'Ah, so exhausted flying around-ki. No one has the aura I am look for-ki. Well, look like I just have to find a body to fit in first before searching again-ki', after fitting into the body. Haguki spotted her favourite snack, a bag of sunflower seeds, she flys to the desk and grabbed the bag, changed the location the under the desk hopping no one see it. With that, she started enjoying her snack. Just then, **'Ah…, that was great bath '**Nagisa entered to her room with her body was covered with her towel and her hair was in the mess. She closed the door and started to change. At this moment, her phone sounded with a message from her friend. After changing, she bends down to grab material for studying later and an outdated blue white phone, she looked with a face remembered that event and took that phone along, placed everything in her bag. **'Ok, that will do the trick. Now I sti-**'Nagisa checked everything when suddenly **'Nagisa, come and having your breakfast'** Nagisa's mother calling for her. 'Coming, mummy' reply to her mother.20 Minutes later, Nagisa had her breakfast and entered her room, she noticed a soft toy missing from a big family of her soft toy collection lying around the upper -half of her bed. **'Strange, where is the yellow squirrel that daddy bought from me yesterday?' **A question mark on her head. She searching everywhere and suddenly she heard an eating voice under her desk. She went to poke the squirrel with no reaction, she grabbed it and looked. 'Hi' sound from the squirrel. Nagisa was shocked from her soft toy talking and threw it to her bed. She then spotted the bag of sunflower seed, with a bit of angry, her shocked mode changed to angry mode. She started questioning the squirrel and they come to an understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>Now to the present….,<p>

They reached to their destination spot and get off of the bus. A voice was heard **'Oi, Nagisa, here'** waving at Nagisa, she inhaled and exhaled trying to get her normal act together before heading to her friend's side. They then headed to the library for studying then planning to go to Universal Studios.

On the other hand,

The girls had just checked in into their hotel room in Naoki Hotel, getting ready to explore Singapore and find the Last Pretty Cure. 'AH…so comfortable, the bed…, makes people feel like taking a nap..., right? Blaze' said Neko, grouped with Yuki in a room, while Cheiri and Seira at the next door. 'ah…, you are so lazy, Neko-ze, nothing I can do to handle you-ze'reply Blaze pressing the button on the remote control with its paws, jumped on to Neko's bed.'_(laugh softly) so like you, ne Neko_,' reply Yuki as she placed her luggage on the bench beside the TV, 'you two are so alike-ra'Sakura sitting at the table near the window looking at the scenario. A bell was heard in Yuki's room, _'Hai…' _Yuki said as she opened the door. Cheiri and Seira came into the room,'what are you girls waiting for? Let's go,' said Chieri. So early…, let me take a nap before we go' reply Neko, going to her dreamland. 'Really, actually…..there is some famous pastries shop, I wanted to go and check it out but since you are tired, we three just leave to you alone in this room and enjoy ourselves' said Seira knowing Neko loves to eat. 'LET'S GO, GIRLS! We can't afford to miss the delicious stuff in Singapore!' said Neko jumped off the bed, took her things and leave the room. Yuki, Seira and Chieri and the fairy dropped a sweat at the side of their heads as they witnessed it.

The girls spent the first half of their afternoon exploring the places of interest in Singapore. Tired of walking from places to places, they sat down in outside a café and ordered drinks to cool down. Just then a girl passed them, holding a tray said **'sorry for the wait, girls. The queue took longer than I thought.'** Cheiri was the only one to notice this, followed by Seira; she turned around and found her. She stood up and started walking towards that table filled laugh and chatters and asked that girl in English **'Sorry to interrupt your conversation. Is there a chance that you are "Nagisa-chan"?'** The asked girl turned out to be Nagisa. **'Hai, I am',** Nagisa looked at Cheiri eyes, 'OH…Cheiri-chan!' 'Who is she, Nagisa?' One of her friend asked her in Japanese. A commotion going on at Nagisa's Table, Yuki, Neko and Seira decided to check it out. "AH…., Yuki-chan, Neko-chan and Seira-chan! "Exclaimed Nagisa once she saw the rest. A reunion happened again as the girls joined table. It turned out Nagisa's friend are quite fluent in Japanese where they have an interest of Japan in some areas. Nagisa shown the phone Chieri given it her when they were young and the phone wallpaper holds the photo they taken once, showing that she have never forgotten about that event or that mobile phone that Cheiri gave her years ago. Knowing that Yuki and girls are here ,Nagisa decided to invite them as Nagisa and her gang were just about to go into Universal Studios Singapore .

The 8 girls had fun at Universal Studios till they were just front of the Souvenir shop, 'DIGG! DIGG!' a Digger appeared. Forced everyone to run away, Yuki and her gang decided to split up by 3 and 4, Yuki taking Nagisa hand believing the she is the last member of her group.

Finally the girls were alone with Digger, Yuki, Neko, Seira and Cheiri's soft toy spoke in front of Nagisa for the first time. This shocks Nagisa and made her dropped her sling bag, at this moment, Haguki came out in a sleepy mode. 'Nagisa, what is this commotion about-ki?' 'Haguki-ra! Hagukionee-ze! Haguki –en! Haguki -ice!'Sakura, Blaze, Aspen and Icey crowded around her. 'Oh…, isn't this Sakura-ki, Blaze-ki, Aspen-ki and Icey-ki!' _'Everyone, let's transform…..Nagisa too' _said Yuki towards the digger. 'Eh? Don't tell me …?'Said Nagisa remembering what she was told by Haguki earlier on.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Cheiri shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

The girls jumped and ran as they started attacked on the Digger. {What a fight but aren't you girls missing something here} said Laces standing on a lamp pole beside Nagisa _'Laces! Nagisa, Get out of here!'_ Shouted Cure Petalite. 'Nagisa!' Cure Sapphire shouted but no avail. Everyone tried to wake Nagisa but it was useless, Nagisa's focus was on the Digger, it was a form of a doll that scares her,'Chucky'. Nagisa thought was filled with heavy negative thoughts and doubts of herself and the world that she could not heard her friends or noticed them anymore. Laces decided to take the chance and waved a slash at Nagisa but were disturbed from Cure Jasper shot and Cure Sapphire. Leaving Petalite and Emerald fighting the Digger and caused those damages. Sapphire kept calling Nagisa, trying to wake her up. 'Sorry, Cheiri. I'm sorry' seeing Nagisa trembling with fear. She decided to end it. Sapphire placed Nagisa in a safe place, ordered Haguki to take care of her; she rushed back to Petalite, Jasper and Emerald.

Cure Petalite shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot! (she closes her eyes and started to focus her heart and mind as one, her hands cover the heart as it shines pinky brightly, a light pink ball appears in front of her and growing bigger, bigger, she moves her in front of her and flip, her palm faces outside, opened her eyes and shout the finishing phrase, then the ball blast)

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot !(her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target , do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower)

Cure Emerald shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target

Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave! Cure Sapphire's eye stares like an eagle, started to focus her heart and mind as one, her chest heart shines bluely in color brightly, her hands faces outward as she says her finishing phrase, huge waves appears and flush the target in a way of purify it.

{Tsk!}Laces teleported back when everything ends.

With everyone finishing move at once, they purified the Digger from each side and everything turned to back normal. Nagisa still in that state and decided to head home straight, leaving everyone especially Yuki, the girls and their fairies worried. 'Sorry,Minna-ki! Chat with you all tomorrow-ki. Bye-ki' said Haguki in Nagisa's bag, waving to her friends and wishes to stay at Nagisa's side.

In Cheiri and Seira room, Icey and Aspen were fast asleep in a small bed made by Yuki, Seira and Cheiri were in their bed. Cheiri who troubled over the incident 'ne…Seira…Is she really okay? Maybe she is not the pretty cure that we are looking for but just an old friend? If we did not come this in first place, everything will not happen like today? 'Don't worry, Chieri. I'm sure that she will be fine. Plus, it's the hint that brought us here. I know that you and Nagisa used to be close by you giving her your second mobile phone. I know you for a long time, Chieri. Believe in Nagisa and us, okay,' reply Seira. 'Mm.., Oyasumi, Seira' Chieri felt a safe feeling from Seira 'Oyasumi, Chieri. Its ok, Seira 'said Seira.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

The story continues…


	8. Cure Citrine! Five precure in one

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

**Note "those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese."**

* * *

><p>10pm, an hour after that matter,<p>

"**I'm home, mummy "**Nagisa reached the doorstep feeling a heavy burden and emotionless. **'Oh my, are you okay? You look tired, Nagisa. Do you need supper?' **asked her mother just came out from her room. **"No mood for supper. I go take a bath and sleep,' **reply Nagisa went straight to her room.

She entered her room, placed her sling bag and the bag of souvenir on her study desk, took her change of clothes and her towel, and left the room. The worried looking Haguki jumped on to Nagisa bed and stared at the door and to the window looking at the moon. After 45 minutes, Nagisa entered her room and asked "Ne. Haguki. Am I useless? Or a burden to Chieri... shin chan" 'No one thinks so, Nagisa-ki. Forget everything and have a nice sleep-ki' Haguki reply to Nagisa. Nagisa and Haguki lying on her bed surrounded with Nagisa's soft toys, Nagisa took crayon shin chan in a white dog costume and hugging it close to her heart, pray "Shin Chan,tasukete". She slowly falls asleep. The clouds blew away revealing the full moon, the full moon shined through Nagisa's windows and to the soft toys she hugging.

In Nagisa's dream, she woke up with a door in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and saw a five years old potato-shaped boy standing in front of her.

Nagisa said "Shin... Chan…"

Crayon shin chan raised his mini hands and said:'Onee-san, let's go…'

Nagisa nodded her head, took his hand and opened the door. She opened her eyes, found herself in a five years old girl body lying in a futon in Shin Chan house, her sling bag was just beside her. Her memory is blurring as she try to remember.

Shin chan opened the guest room door in second floor: 'Nagisa-chan…..buriburi….My mom asked you to come down for breakfast'

Nagisa then realized that she is in Shin Chan's world and following him down to his kitchen where almost the family were having breakfast, his baby sister was still sleeping and his pet dog 'shiro' is having his meal. 'Cute as usually' that was Nagisa thought when she saw his baby sister sleeping.

Shin Chan father wearing his work uniform having his breakfast saw Nagisa and asked: 'Oh, you are awake, Nagisa-chan? '.

shin Chan's mom asked: 'Oh my, are you okay? Nagisa-chan?

"?What do you mean by that?" asked Nagisa.

'Ah, Shin Chan found you unconsciousness lying in front of our house. You must be the new friend that shin Chan made yesterday. You were having a fever at that time, let's me see how are you doing 'reply shin Chan's mom forehead touching Nagisa's forehead, 'Mm…your fever has gone down, look like you are okay now, Come and have your breakfast. I prepared an extra serving for you. Here, have a seat'

'Oh…., Arigato, Itadakimasu', Nagisa said before starting to eat.

'Nagisa-chan. How is it?' asked Shin Chan

'Mm… Oishii! Shin Chan mom. Your cooking is delicious! 'Reply Nagisa

'Ya…., She only acts that when there is guest around. Misae,Miso soup is not thick enough 'reply shin Chan

'Shinnosuke! DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER BY HER NAME!'Shin Chan mom got irritated and punished him with her drilling on his head.

The kitchen is filled with laughter.

'By the way, where are your parents? Nagisa-chan.' asked shin Chan's dad

"Erm…This is a private question, mister" said Nagisa nervously reply his question and used Shinko's phrase before she realized it.

'Oh…,'reply shin Chan's dad

After having breakfast, Nagisa and Shin Chan decided to meet Shin Chan friends to play. They went to the riverside to play. It was summer holiday at that time. Masao was playing his video games while the others was playing with the ball. Two bullies approached to Masao and took his video game and left. Masao's cried were heard to the rest. Everyone decided to help Masao get his video game back and headed to the park when they mentioned about park. Shin chan, Nagisa and his friend stand in a line, confronted with the bullies happily playing with the video games. They claiming that it was Masao volunteer lend them, and stare at him. Masao was sacred of them and hesitated as he cried, but Shin Chan and his three friends encouraged him endless .Nagisa saw the face of Masao's face was similar to her and did nothing but observing, standing aside witnessed everything. With the encourage of his friends, Masao finally gathered up his courage, stood against the bullies and got his video game back. Everything ends with a happy ending and Nagisa realized something and smiles. That she had overlooked something she had .During sunset, everyone went home expect Shin chan and Nagisa. It turned out Nagisa asked shin chan to accompany her to pastries shop and bought some dessert for them. Nagisa thanked Shin Chan and his family for the care that she given her and given a box of dessert as a gift to them. Nagisa went back to the riverside where she befriends with Shin Chan and is friends, closes her eyes with a smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>Morning sun shines as Nagisa awakes from the dream back to her 14 years old body, She woke up and said "good morning, shin Chan" to her soft toy. She had her breakfast and brushes herself up, started to do her self-studies. Haguki woke up 'Ohayou, Nagisa-ki'. "Ohayou, Haguki. The bowl of water, a mini toothbrush and her breakfast was prepared for you. Go and brush yourself up" reply Nagisa. "Orh…Are you okay-ki? "Asked Haguki a bit surprised from the behavior of Nagisa. 'Mm…because of someone" glanced over to shin chan soft toy she hugged with a peaceful smile.<p>

After a few hours of studying, **"Ok, today's part is done, Arh…so tired'** stated Nagisa stretching her body. 'No good-ki!' Haguki shouted suddenly stand on Nagisa's desk. "What's wrong, Haguki?" Asked Nagisa a bit shock by Haguki.' I sensed a very strong negative energy-ki! 'Replied Haguki with a serious face, 'We must hurry-ki! Let's go, Nagisa-ki! Continued Haguki. Nagisa nodded and gathered the things she need and dash off her house.

At the scene, Yuki, Neko, Seira and Chieri and their partner had just reached to the scene. _'Arh. Strange no sight of Laces…'_said Yuki looking around with Neko. {Tsk…cruel human. Today will be your last day living on this planet!}Stated Laces standing at the top of the bridge, two Diggers were at the side of her, standing by. 'Laces,' Neko, 'Look, there two digger beside her' pointed Seira, 'something is not right here….Nagisa' Chieri said with worries .The digger each created a commotion makes everyone afraid._ 'Anyway, let's transform first!'_ said Yuki, the rest nodded.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Cheiri shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

They immediately get into their combat mode but paused…. {Digger! Obey my command! Fuse up!}After saying she swallowed a black pill, two digger fuse up with her and reveals her true form. A gigantic form of Digger appeared {you are done now, Pretty Cure!} Cure Petalite, Jasper, Emerald and Sapphire somehow manage to block her attack but receive some severe damages. They manage to hang on for a while, they used their finishing moves and strategies move from Sapphire but no use.

Nagisa came late but what she saw was her friends have been seriously damaged and a giant Digger is gathering her power for a final blast. 'NO…!' Nagisa screamed at the top of her voice. Nagisa rushed in front of the injured Pretty Cure, defending them. Haguki sensed the presence of the Pretty Cure aura again, she went out of Nagisa bag and entered a bright yellow ball covered Nagisa in.

* * *

><p>(Nagisa's Point of View)<p>

'Haguki was also inside that circle and said'sa...Lets go. Nagisa-ki! 'I nodded and close my eyes. Mixed colour of bubbles covered around me .I used my strength to shake them. White and yellow coloured with design of gloves, outfit and skirt with a pants hidden appeared. I spread my hand 180 degrees apart, an electric circle appeared above and down. My back hair ends has some changes to curly, my two front side hair appeared at my shoulders with a band with it each, Fringes from slant to straight down my eyebrows, appeared a headband. Haguki became a pouch for the device. The phone that Chieri given me years ago was upgraded to the model and design like the rest. Brimming with confidence, I said my catchphrase: Such a bright yellow gemstone, it's known as power stone, Cure Citrine! With my pose, everyone was surprised but happy to find their friend back. Laces with no hesitated blast off the ball but Sulphur blocked the blast. "Arigato...,Shin Chan "Said Citrine placed her punch to her chest heart with a touching face and started to sing Hatsune Miku 'Deep Sea Girl' solo.

Me o akeru no mo okkuu

kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki

dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no ka na

doko e mukai nani o sureba

futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari

te o nobaseba todokisou da kedo

nami ni sarawarete miushinatta

are wa ittai nan datta no ka na

atatakakute mabushikatta no

muishiki no kauntaa-irumineeshon

usotsuki wa dare

shinkai shoujo madamada shizumu

kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru

shinkai shoujo da kedo shiritai

kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara

hiru mo yoru mo nakatta kono basho

na no ni nemurenai yoru wa tsuzuku

jiyuu no hane ookiku horogete

oyogu anata wa kirei deshita

soshite mata hikari wa furisosogu

Mitorete itara me ga atta

kizuite kocchi o furikaeru anata ni

usotsuki na watashi

She jumped and started attacking that Digger; this gives Seira enough time for her to heal herself and the others. {Why why did you another Pretty Cure appeared again! Why! What makes you becomes to this!?} Citrine replies her question by saying" That dream makes me clear about everything. I, Nagisa/Cure Citrine vows to protect Shin Chan and my friends regardless even losing my life. My determination of protecting Shin Chan, the animals and my precious friends which give me the power to transform into Cure Citrine. She used her finishing move: Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder light Tornado!(She raises her hand up, closes her eyes. Her chest heart shines in yellow brightly, slowly bring her hand to her chest heart .She then opened her eyes and say her finishing moves, thunder light tornado is covered in yellow and light blue strikes down from the sky and spin the target off ) It caused severe damages to Digger , but something changes. The Digger changes its form and appeared into Laces but her appearance changes and her negative aura has increased a lot. Citrine used this opportunity to reunite with her friends. "SA…Let's go, Minna. Our song!" Nagisa landed, 'Go!Go!Go-ki! Said Haguki and reached her hand. _**'**_ _**Citrine…'**_everyone said and placed their hand above Citrine hand. They leaped and started sing Crayon Shin Chan 'Party Join us' and fighting Laces.

_**...**_

_**Petalite: Minna de uta o utaou iyana mainichi wasurete **_

**_Jasper:_****_RONGU HEAA no nii-san mo _**

_**MAMA-san mo PAPA-san mo utaou **_

_**Emerald :Otamajakushi ga sora o tonderu **_

_**Taiyou ga nishi ni noboru **_

_**Nandaka hachamecha ottama geragera **_

_**Sapphire: Sore ga doushita DON DON UOURII **_

_**Citrine:Anata no namida o egao ni kaete misemashou **_

_**Shiawase**__** no mahou sore wa PAATII JOINASU **_

_**All:**_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**Oshiri o furifuri **_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**PARI PARI JONA JONA **_

_**Minna de utaou**_

As they sing, their mood gets better and happier. Digger and the girls continuously fight and when the song ended, they used their finishing moves.

Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Hibike (Resonate)! Thunderlight Tornado!

Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

These moves come together and purify Laces. {AH! Demigger-sama, I have failed you} said Laces her last word before purifying by the girls. Everything turned back to normal and people were clueless about their actions. 'Ne...Nagisa .You are so cool just now' said Neko after everyone de-transform back. 'Arigato, Neko' said Nagisa with embarrassed by the praise. _'Yeah…! Now all five pretty cures have gathered!' _Said Yuki happily, everyone cheered. 'Thank God that you are ok, Nagisa' said Chieri. 'Arigato, Chieri and Gomen, Chieri about yesterday and causing everyone worried 'Reply Nagisa. Chieri relieved smiled at her. 'Ne…, Minna. I'm sorry for causing worry to all of you. Today, I compensate to you by tomorrow,I will be taking a day tour around Singapore food and shopping', Nagisa facing to everyone knowing that they have only visited a part of it. 'Well then, please do then 'said Seira smiling. 'Yoshi, Minna. Let's go!' Said Neko after hearing 'food 'and headed in front. The girls dropped sweat again and followed her. They spent the whole day with a tour of Nagisa's guide.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Yuki: _yeah! The five pretty cure_

Neko: What name should our group be?

Seira: Mmm…

Everyone expect Chieri and Nagisa (looking at her transform device) started to think.

Sakura: Ah…how about Pretty Cure Gem?

Nagisa: ne..Chieri, I was thinking that did we make a promise when we were young?

Chieri: Yeah, we promise that we will come back to the place in a few years.

Seira: But something happened during that time

Neko: What happening?

Yuki: look forward to our next chapter,

Next time on Pretty Cure Gemini:

The promise we made


	9. Promise

Days after the vacation, the girls kept in contact with each other.

Nagisa: Ne…, Minna. I kind of reminded that we were supposed to fulfill a promise when we reunion together.

Seira: that's right

Cheiri: but something happened…

Yuki: _what happened?_

Everyone then quietly listening to Seira's story, Cheiri reminded silent about this.

Seira: the thing is **the place is perfectly fine whenever I and Cheiri visited it.**

Everyone fall to the ground and was tricked by Seira and Cheiri. Seira and Cheiri burst out in laughter and said in unison **'Caught Ya! '**

Yuki: _Now the five of us gathered we should think of a name for our Pretty Cure._

Neko: Yoshi…, then let's gather on Friday then, in Tokyo to fulfill our promise and think of a group name. Yuki can stay in my house.

Cheiri: Nagisa's can stay in my house, then

Nagisa: but is that ok for you, Cheiri? I could actually find a hotel to stay in.

Seira: its fine, at least she has a human accompany in the house.

Cheiri: Seira..! She is true in fact, Nagisa

Nagisa: erm. Ok, then. Sorry to disturb you

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.<strong>

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>A week after the vacation from Singapore, the girls went back to school. Its Friday.., Cheiri and Seira were exiting the school gate and saw Nagisa waving at them. 'Nagisa…., what are you doing here?' asked Seira, she and Cheiri were shocked at the arrival of Nagisa. 'Well, my school ends early than I thought today, so I was thinking to come early. I teleported here by using Neko email me that address', reply Nagisa carrying a backpack and in a one piece dress and short boots. Shortly after Neko came towards them and said 'Yo, Nagisa. You came', Neko, you...' Said Cheiri glaring at her for not notify her beforehand. 'Oh.., by the way, Yuki texted me that she will a bit late, 'said Neko. 'Then, we will gathered at my house then', Said Seira. Neko and Seira went back home to change while Cheiri and Nagisa headed to Chieri's house. Cheiri showed Nagisa her room and went he room to change. Nagisa settled in the room and took Haguki out carefully as she is still sleeping. Haguki woke up from her nap and a bit surprised from the change of surrounding in Chieri's room and Icey by her side reading books. 'Good afternoon, Haguki-ice, 'Said Icey. 'Good afternoon, Icey-ki. Where is this place-ki? 'Reply Haguki looking around for Nagisa 'where is Nagisa-ki? Asked Haguki.' We are in Chieri's room and you are in Tokyo-ice. Nagisa and Cheiri are bringing the pack up to the room then we leave to Seria's house, so waiting for while ne-ice' reply Icey. Just then voice can be heard, door opened and dogs running in."Ne, Cheiri. Is it possible that we could go to Akibahara for a tour? I always wanted to go there, since I came to Tokyo, "asked Nagisa. 'Well, we have to ask others for their opinions? So why don't we talk about this later. "Reply Cheiri. 'Nagisa chan-ki!' Haguki jumped on Nagisa shoulder as soon she saw her. 'Let's go, Haguki. We are off to Seira's house' said Nagisa happy to see Haguki awake as she took her mini sling bag .Icey jumped down from the bed and allowed Cheiri to leash a collar on her together with the other dogs. 'Icey -ki. The collar looks perfect on you-ki. 'Said Haguki, 'Thanks, I love to bond with the dogs in this way-ice 'reply Icey. The girls then off to Sono Mansion which is just opposite.<p>

Minutes later, the girls gathered in Sono Garden, the fairies were happily playing with Seira's and Chieri's pack.' Minna san, I was thinking that using this chance in Tokyo, I always wanted to go Akibahara, can't we?' asked Nagisa. 'But why? Neko reply. _'Don't we have to go to the garden?'_ followed by Yuki.' Akibahara is a paradise place for me, they sell anime stuffs that I wanted to get .Besides we could go the garden during sunset,' reply Nagisa brimming looking at the rest. One thing in unison that 4 of them have in mind, '_No question, She is an Otaku!'_ But to the topic, Seira said 'but it might be possible, the garden is quite near Akibahara', Cheiri then continued 'But we need to bring packs for check-up and till evening will ended' "Ah, I forgot. AKB Theatre is in Akibahara and there is café too,' Nagisa said using that as her last method trying to get support from everyone and it worked, one by one agreed and looked at Cheiri. 'Well, we have no choice then, I suppose we could leave our pack in animal centre then pick them up once we are done with our things' said Cheiri coughed and blushed. 'Let's go!' said Neko happily as they left the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>They left the pack in care to the animal center and off to Akibahara. The girls chatted happily about AKB, SKE stuffs in train. Once they stepped in Akibahara, Nagisa shouted "I'm home!" everyone looked at them with stared and laughter, the others felt embarrassed, dragged Nagisa away and to AKB theatre for tickets. After purchasing some goods from AKB Shop, they headed in for the concert. After an hour and half of concert, the girls had their lunch in AKB Café and shopped around in Akibahara the whole afternoon. The girls bought a few items, Nagisa who had her hands of bags of anime merchandise and AKB stuffs chatting around. Once they stepped in garden children playing besides it, Nagisa noticed a strange feeling of a cleaner and a loli-Goth looking girl observing them but let it go. They dropped their bags and stuff in the bench they use to once, and started headed towards the tree as they flashback everything on that day. The fairies headed out of their bag and ran towards it; they gathered around the tree and looked at it. "For some reason, I feel like we should come in the evening "said Nagisa with a meaningful look. Yuki looked at Nagisa and said 'but, we have fulfilled our promise back then, right? 'Looked at everyone with hands holding. "Mm" agreed the rests, 'It still looked exactly the same like that day' Seira said gently touching the tree, 'It has been 9 years then' said Neko. 'Seira and I even promised that we wouldn't come if the five of us are not reunited' said Cheiri nodded with Seira. 'Aww…how sweet' said Yuki, Neko and Nagisa with a touching-looking mode. 'AH…, we have not decide the name of the group-ice' said Icey flying beside Cheiri, <em>'AH, almost forgot about it '<em>said Yuki clapped her hands together. As everyone started think of the name, most of it were rejected. Just then, Nagisa and Haguki heard a voice 'Geminis, Pretty Cure Geminis', and repeated the word "Geminis...Pretty Cure Geminis". Everyone heard it shock and silent for a while. Yuki said _'oh…, good choice. Let's name it then, Pretty Cure Geminis.' _'But why Geminis? Asked Cheiri. "Eh…, ah…I just repeat the word" Nagisa reply in a flustered manner, a question mark on her head and started facing at the tree. So these are the five onee-chan Pretty Cure that crazy old woman kept babbling about? Doesn't look as strong as she said, in fact it's weaker than I expected, loli-Goth girl stood in front of them and made the despised face. 'Who are you? 'Asked Neko. 'Judging from her word, it seems like she also a part of 'Diggemon 'said Cheiri.' JA.., she is in a same side with Laces' said Neko. What a quick and right answer from you. Ah, oh my, Looks like I have not introduced myself. I'm Elleisiv Quinlan EmergenceEllisiv proudly saying her name. _'Eh….Ellesv…qinla…Emerge.., arh so long and difficult'_ said Yuki trying to pronoun her name. 'It's Elle-is-iv Quin-lan Emerge-nce, Yuki 'said Nagisa helping her with the pronoun. 'Ah… Emergence. What a cute name.., she look like a human-like doll' said Seira quickly went to hug the loli-Goth girl. It's Emergence, you idiots human fool. Remember it! Ah.., no good, its time said Emergence disappeared into thin air.

Just then, the cherry blossom tree glowed and shined in gold, this caught their attention. A voice was heard 'Sakura, Blaze, Haguki, Aspen and Icey. You have gathered the legendary Pretty Cure. Girls, you have granted the group 'Pretty Cure Geminis' by me. Geminis, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Find the 9 gemstone and these two sides as you all go on your journey together with your voices of song' With that ending…, the tree returned normal. The fairies stood still in front of the tree while the girls with their question mark thinking what it means in sentence, but one thing for sure, is that the queen given them their Pretty Cure group name. 'That voice-ze...' said Blaze staring at it. 'It can't be-ki' followed Haguki. 'Ah…it is-ra. Queen Garnet-sama ra.' said Sakura with emotion flowing. 'She must have used her last strength -pen' said Aspen. 'Queen Garnet-sama…ice' reply Icey. _'Don't worry; we will definitely save your planet, right Minna?'_ Yuki brimming with confidence and clench her fist with Red Fire Quartz. Four girls agreeing with Yuki with their words assuring the fairies. 'Ah…, arigato-ra. Yuki, minna-ra' said Sakura touched by the words, the fairies thanked them with a bow then flew to their respectively partner. 'Minna, Fight!' Neko said with a loud, _**'Oh!'**_

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Yuki: _Another enemy has appeared?!_

Neko: Eh.. another fight coming up!...oh..i am all fired up.

Cheiri: Calm down. You two. She might be a stronger enemy than Laces. And we have just gotten one of the Melody Stone.

Seira:Well,we just have to wait and see..

Next Chapter:

**Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence**


	10. Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence

Ellisiv returned to her mansion after a meeting with the pretty cures. Arisa, prepare the bath for me 'Ellisiv-sama, where have you been the whole day? 'Asked Aria, her loyal servant followed behind Ellisiv once she stepped into her mansion. Just having our first meeting with rumours the legendary "pretty cure" replied Ellisiv. 'But won't that be a bit too rash for now just after Demigger-sama ordered you a day ago' "Your bath is ready, Ellisiv-sama" Arisa interrupted the conversation as they walked into the bathroom. No need to worry, Aria. I am just seeing what kind of person that will make Demigger-sama quite in a panic-mode. What a rare scene for me to enjoy alone. "Desu ka Ellisiv-sama. Aria has made quite a point. Laces-dono was defeated by the pretty cure due to her rashness", said Arisa. That is her idiotic mind from the start. There won't be a problem. Aria, Arisa. I will make them suffer hell for Demigger-sama. That will be a so interesting game to look forward forEllisiv replied with her hand seem to reaching for something and her body floating with a looking forward face.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.<strong>

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>On the other hand, a Sunday morning arrives for the girls to start their new day and Nagisa's last day in Tokyo for her second visit. It has been a week since their life has some changes.<p>

Yuki woke up once sun shines her room for a morning call. She browses her Facebook timeline before brushing herself up and Sakura was cleaning herself up too. Neko and Blaze was sleeping like a pig till when her younger siblings wake them up with a body slam on them. After having breakfast with Seira, Chieri and their partners, Nagisa helped her friend with her and their online schoolwork and was up on Facebook with a few tasks on her laptop at the same time. Chieri and Seira with Aspen and Icey went back to their school for student council work and will be back before 3.

At 11:30 am, Nagisa was done packing her stuff and settled her online work beforehand. Haguki just woke up from a short nap. "Yoshi, everything is all settled beforehand, later I just need to come back and grab my luggage. Now, let's see how we are going to spend today. I will contact Yuki and Neko first; Seira and Chieri are busy now" with that, She decided to give a call to Yuki and Neko for today's plans. But Yuki called up Nagisa first "Yuki. Ohayou. I was just about to call you for today plans"_ 'About that, I won five ticket to Hakkeijima Sea Paradise, an aquarium and amusement park located on a small island just off shore at a lucky lottery when I was running an errand. So I was thinking to go there today'_ said Yuki on phone. "Sounds fun. Let's go then. But have you contacted Neko and the rest?" reply Nagisa. Just then Chieri messaged Nagisa stated that they have finished their work earlier as they thought and will be coming back now. _'I haven't told this to the rest though but we can meet outside the place'_, said Yuki. " Chieri just messaged me that they are done and is coming back now. Yuki, send me the address and I will headed over with Seira and Chieri later" reply Nagisa. _'O.K. I will go to Neko's house as she has no sense of direction; we will meet up 45 minutes later'_ reply Yuki. 'Tadaima, Nagisa, Haguki, Chieri knocked into the door and came into Nagisa's room. "Mm...Ja mata" Nagisa waved at Chieri as she put down her phone 'okaerinasai, Chieri, Icey-KI 'Haguki and Nagisa said in unison. 'Is that Yuki on the phone' asked Chieri, Icey went to play with Haguki. "Mm...She said she won five tickets to an amusement park called Hakkeijima Sea Paradise yesterday and we planned to go there for today" reply Nagisa. 'Sound like an interesting day for today' Seira said that with a smile leaning against the wall. 'Seira. Fast changing, since when?' Chieri replied after Seira shocked them with her presence. 'So when are we meeting them?' asked Seira. "In 45 minutes later, in front of the amusement park with the address Yuki sent to me earlier. She will come with Neko and Blaze" replied Nagisa. 'Ja .Let me go change first while you two can waiting at the living room but what about your luggage?' said Chieri. 'Pretty Cure phone has an application called Spatial Box which can keep her luggage in it-ice' said Icey. Nagisa took out her transform phone and tapped onto it. 'Next capture your luggage using the camera icon –pen', continued Aspen. Nagisa did as she was told; seconds later her luggage was disappeared and appeared in her phone. **"whoa" **exclaimed Chieri, Seira and Nagisa. 'If you want to take out your luggage, you can select it from action icon-ki' Haguki added the final touch-up. "Amazing" said Nagisa.' I didn't realize at all, looks like there is some research needed to be done' said Chieri with a serious thought coming out. With that, Chieri went to change as the rest were at the living room waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>Just 10 minutes before the meeting time, Nagisa, Seira and Chieri teleported at a roadside with just 5 minutes walking distance. Yuki and Neko somehow managed to arrive before the meeting time by 1 minute. <em>'Sorry for the wait' Y<em>uki voice was heard from a circular of light glow in front of them, showing the figures of two girls and their partner. With everyone gathered, they went toward the Sea Paradise.

Sea Paradise's main attraction consists of an aquarium and amusement park. They went into the Aqua Museum first. It is a conventional aquarium where visitors are able to view walruses, dolphins, sea lions, seals, polar bears, whale sharks, giant turtles, sea otters and many other sea creatures. There are also daily marine mammals shows in which animals put on a series of performances. Sakura and others unknowing flying around the place, Yuki was going to catch Sakura but was stopped by Nagisa. Luckily, everyone did not notice them so yuki decided that is was okay for now. After an hour spent there, they proceeded to the next building where they can interact with the animals. The girls seem to befriend with some animals, Yuki was befriended with a dolphin, and Neko is with a playful sea otter, Nagisa befriended with a stingray which tried to attack her but gave up due to her fast dodging, Seira managed to get closes with a sea turtle and lastly Chieri befriended with a baby polar bear. They took lots of photos using their phone and a common use camera brought by Nagisa. They then have their lunch in one of the restaurants near the amusement park.

After lunch, they proceed to the amusement park, Pleasure Land. At 107 meters high, the girls played an exhilarating vertical fall (BLUE FALL). After two rounds, Neko and Seira started to get hyper. Next up was the Japan's first surf coaster that swings out over the water. After most of the attraction they played, Neko and Seira was in a state of dizziness and tired. They lay down on a bench of chair with shades of trees welcomed them as they moans and groans. Nagisa stayed behind to look after them while Yuki and Chieri accompany by Blaze and Sakura went the shop nearby to get some drinks and cooling items. Two bags were placed at their forehead as the rest enjoyed their ice-cream and cold drinks. "Are you okay, the both of you?" asked Nagisa with a worried face. 'Seriously, you two are like a kindergarten kid, learn to take care of your body. You know is going to be a hot day and is summer now.' Icey blew cold air to cool them down as Chieri scolded them. Aspen and Haguki lay on the branch of the tree for a shade. 'Maa… Before we know...' Seira said with a weird looking,' we are in this state' Neko ended their sentence. Only in this type of situation, they were only in unison. 'Whose fault was that then?' reply Chieri in a harsh tone. _'MaaMaa. Calm down, Chieri' _Yuki trying to cool Chieri's anger down for their stupid way. "But at least we are having so much fun, aren't we? "Said Nagisa as she was looking through the photos. Yuki and Chieri squeeze a bit of Nagisa and look at the photos too, Chieri then sighed 'Maa. Oh alright then'. After 10 minutes later, Neko and Seira were finally in their 100% energy again. As the girls were ready to leave, the sky turns reddish black with a red full moon and time were stopped.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

**~ To be Continued ~**

**~~~~~PART 2~~~~~**


	11. Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence part 2

**Note "those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese."**

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Ellisiv returned to her mansion after a meeting with the pretty cures and determined to make the pretty cure suffer hell for making Demigger in quite a panic state. On the other hand, Nagisa spent her last weekend in Sea Paradise with the girls due to Yuki's lucky draw of a lottery. In the middle of their fun time where Neko and Seira went overboard, dehydrating their body. After they were ready to continue with their play time, the sky turns reddish black with a red full moon and time was stopped.

* * *

><p>-Now to story continues-<p>

Feeling strange and weird they went around and saw people were in despair and that despair was absorbed by a ring held in Ellisiv's hands. 'Ellisiv!' only Nagisa, Seira and Chieri managed to say her name properly, Well well, onee-chans. What a fated mate we have, we have met again,said Ellisiv standing in front of them and finishing eating her cotton candy, SA. Onee-chans. Why don't we play a game, A Game of Life? said with a smile. Yuki and the rest felt danger, _'Minna, ii zou'_, Yuki took the lead with their device on their hand.

Yuki: Shiny!

Neko: Burning fire!

Nagisa: Thunder light!

Seira: Nature love!

Chieri: Splash!

Everyone: My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cell phone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a golden yellow gemstone, it's known as stone of the mind, Cure Citrine!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

All shouted as they did their poses:

Gemini, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Pretty Cure Geminis!

Ike..Digger! Ellisiv raised her hand showed some command spells and a muscular monster with a club appears in front of her. 'Digg!' the digger charge toward the pretty cures as Ellisiv jumped back to a lamppost to view the fight. A club was smacked on the ground, leading the pretty cure to separate. Ellisiv caught Cure Citrine's attention where she then leaps forward, Citrine followed her. _'Citrine, where are you going? '_Petalite shouted but returned with no response, with a worried mind, she followed behind and shouted _'Sapphire, gomen. I will leave you in charge of here'._ 'WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS GOING HERE, PETALITE, CITRINE!' shouted Sapphire after a surprised request. But she has no time to have second thought as Digger almost hit her. 'Shouganai, Jasper, Emerald! Iku ze, Extra Magic Hour!' Sapphire shouted a command and the three begin singing the song as they attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Ellisiv landed on the ground as she looked at her wristwatch for the negative energy collected. Ellisiv was happy with the progress as it started to fill up completed. Citrine landed as she saw people knelt down showing a huge amount of despair energy "What is going on? Despair energy being absorbed into the wristwatch". Oh my, what a rude manner you have to follow people behind your back, Citrine-onee chan. Here is your punishment, Ellisiv faced her back side of her hand, showing the command spells and chanted five wordsWas my game not entertaining for you? Then allow me to give you then honour of me playing another game with you which is 'Try to get close to me if you canEllisiv with a smile after saying that. "Then I am honoured to" Citrine felt an interesting game started as explosion and bombs were thrown. <em>'Mata, Citrine, AH...'<em> Five bombs landed when Petalite landed safely but was rescued by Citrine out of the smoke, "Abune! Petalite! What are you doing here? What about the rest?" Citrine surprised that it was Petalite. _'This should be my line! What are you too doing leaving the group out of the sudden!?' _Petalite and Citrine argued when an explosion burst from where they are standing. Chotto, Citrine-onee chan, Petalite-onee chan. What are you two whispering about? Leaving me alone is a mistake, you knowEllisiv remains her position as she kept firing explosion spells at Petalite and Citrine who kept dodging and got a few injures , _'whoa...what is with that, little girl?'_ Petalite with a surprised look. "She might be a homunculus" reply Citrine, _'Homunculus?'_ said Petalite looking at Citrine which has a scanning eyes at Ellisiv. "A homunculus, an artificial human given life by applying sorcery to sperm cells. The command spells on her body are the proof of it but if it is really too complicated for you then forget all about it. Leave this matter completely to me, Yuki. I know what to do, ne" Citrine explained to Petalite with a smile and went ahead to continue the game with Ellisiv.

Back to Sapphire's side, Jasper, Emerald and Sapphire finished the song with 3 combos of their finishing moves:

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Cure Emerald shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Cure Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

With that, the Digger was destroyed.

Citrine heard ending of the other side and decided to end it,"Warri, Ellisiv. This game has to end with a winner now", Citrine declared this to Ellisiv, both of them glares each other with a smile. Citrine holds Petalite's hand and said "Yuki, lets end this now before they come", _'Mm... .' _

Cure Petalite nodded and shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Cure Citrine shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder light Tornado!

Ellisiv chanted a command spells of deflects that creates explosion after few moves were smashed together. Ellisiv leaped back on one of the lamppost and view her wristwatch. Maa.. At least I achieved the main point and this make it more interesting...a suffering battle awaits for you, Citrine-onee Chan, if there is no third-party. Well then, have good day, Ellisiv did the royal greeting and disappear into thin air. After Ellisiv disappear, the damages that Digg has done and the sky went back to normal. Those people that were knelt down suddenly forget about that incident. "I will be waiting then, Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence" a smirked face appeared on Nagisa's face which scares Yuki. "Yuki, Promise me that you will not say anything to the rest about this or the information I told you, Please" Nagisa begged Yuki, Sakura for a secret needed to be kept, her back facing Yuki. _'Ok. Don't force yourself, Nagisa' _Yuki and Sakura agreed. Nagisa turned toward Yuki with a smiling face and a violet melody stone hidden in her hand.

Chieri and the rest meet up with Yuki and Nagisa with the incident kept silent. The girls continued with their fun time which has a Night City; they had their dinner and bought some souvenir where they bought a matching keychain for the five, duo and ten. They finally ride the world famous Merry-Go-Round with thousands of lights glittering and enjoyed the staffs' acrobatics on water chute ride. The firework greeted them as they leave Sea Paradise. They went to the park nearby for their final together and a group photo for today. The time is 9pm, everyone was separated into 5 positions, and Nagisa select her luggage out. 'Nagisa, why did you take your luggage out?' Asked Chieri, "To give a more feeling of this overseas trip has come to an end or I thought so" Nagisa jokily reply. 'True though' laughed Neko. _'Ja. This is ... Minna-san. See you soon'_ Yuki took the lead as everyone held up their matching key chains and dial their poster code on their phone. _**'See you soon'**_ everyone including the fairies bade to each other as they were being teleported back to their home.

Nagisa successfully teleported back to Singapore where time is an hour behind of Japan time at 8:05pm, and with confidence, she entered her home **"I'm home, mom, daddy".** After a nice bath, Nagisa went back to her room immediately and locked her room with air-condition. She started to unpack her stuff from the luggage. Haguki looked at her as she eats her sunflower seeds. An hour later, she finally settled her things and with her last energy, she settled herself in her bed. Haguki went beside her while Nagisa took out the violet melody stone she found during the game with Ellisiv. 'Ne...Nagisa-ki. Is it really ok of your way doing this-ki?' asked Haguki. "Iinjanai, I don't want anyone to get involved with someone dangerous, Ellisiv, a homunculus, her motives behind those actions and what is the organization planning to do. I need to find out more without getting anyone in my way, like just today, Petalite almost die because of me. I can't allow this to happen again after that time. " Nagisa had her phone showing today's pictures in one hand and the stone in another hand. 'But in the end, you managed to save her and getting injures yourself, I even notice you were straining your legs and now it started to swell-ki, putting up a strong front and requested me to cast a magic so that Yuki and Sakura won't realize-ki' Haguki said with a worried look, "But isn't it good in a way I can sleep a whole day tomorrow and you can help me heal my legs as I can tell mommy that I studied too much that I need to sleep," said Nagisa putting up a strong front but the pain from her legs started to come "AH..Pain... Looks like I have to sleep now, Oyasumi, Haguki". Seeing Nagisa sleeping soundly after the pain and the feeling she hold it dearly,' what a troublesome girl-ki. Oyasumi, Nagisa-ki. Sleep well; I will heal your legs tomorrow-ki' Haguki bury herself into her sleep.

**The next day, Nagisa got a day off from school and a short nagging from her mother that is not to study too much. The rest started their day back in school and summer breaks is starting soon but not for Nagisa.**

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p> 


	12. Another day without Digger

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

* * *

><p>'<em>There is no way I can forget about that easily even if you told me to. Nagisa' <em>Yuki lost in thought of yesterday incident with Nagisa and Ellisiv as she walks to her school. A pat on her back awake her from her thought, she turned and looked at Astuko and Amber. 'Yo, another great day to start, Yuki' Amber greeted. 'Ohayou, Yuki' followed by Astuko. _'Ah..Ohayou, Amber, Acchan' _surprised by their presence, Yuki decided to hide it from them. 'So, how is your weekend with Neko and the rest? I heard a new girl has joined your circle,' Acchan asked as she pretended that she was holding a microphone. _'Ah..Nagisa. A great time spent together, we been to Akibahara and Sea Paradise during these two days. What about you, Amber?'_ Yuki showed her worried look as mentioned Nagisa but changed as she passed the microphone to Amber. 'Eh.. As usual though with helping out at baseball club and family restaurant' Amber thoughts with a blushing face. _'OH...SOMETHING SMELLS FISHING HERE'_ said Astuko and Yuki grinning. Seeing their face, Amber quickly avoid the question 'Moreover, Acchan, what about you? Two days ago, I saw a boy from Class D gave you a love letter, care to explain that?' said Amber managed to avoid her problem. _'EH…!'_ Yuki shocked at where is going, the bell has rang and their homeroom teacher has stepped in, 'Minami-san, class has just began, stop yelling around. The three of you, Take your seats' said her homeroom teacher. _'We will continues this later at lunch'_ whispered Yuki with them nodded in agreement.

In lesson, Yuki lost in thoughts again then decided to head to restroom during lesson by the permission of their teacher after vibration mode from Sakura who was in pouch-form for her phone_. 'What is it, Sakura? Quite rare for you to call me during this timing,'_ asked Yuki after confirming the restroom has no one else in and Sakura popped in her rabbit-form.

'Yuki, Are you still worried about yesterday and Nagisa-ra?' asked Sakura

'_Mm..I can't forget about that so easily. Did Haguki told you anything?'_ replied Yuki with her worried look.

'Nothing, she told me the time is not right to disclose everything to others-ra, but she told that she made some discovery of the phone device and our telepathy communication with our pretty cure partner-ra, so what are you going to do,Yuki-ra?' said Sakura.

'_I don't like this feeling'_ said Yuki with a bit of thinking and said '_AH..i decided. I will talk to Nagisa when I see her'_ Yuki decided with her determination. With that, she cleared her thoughts and return to class with Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.<strong>

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

><p>During lunch, Yuki, Atsuko and Amber were up in the roof. 'Now. Care to explain the love letter, Misaka Astuko? 'Amber closing the distance of Astuko and herself.' I get it, so move away, Amber. You are getting too close' Astuko push Amber away,' He is Asada Rei, Class D. Last year, we were classmate in the same class that's all', Astuko swayed her hair by her hand<em>. 'So..'<em> Yuki tried to move on. ' I rejected' Astuko ended. 'Why do you ask? I will not fall for someone that is not true to his feelings' Astuko widely opened her eyes looking at Yuki and Amber eyes pupil. 'Ah.. Expected from Princess of Love Rejection_. 'What do you mean by "not true to his feeling"? If he was not interested in you, he wouldn't give his love letter?_' Asked Yuki.

'I have investigated a few days ago. It turns out his girlfriend, Tsubasa Katagiri, has been snatched from a guy that has been bullying him for a long time, so his girlfriend sacrificed herself and their relationship for him. He misunderstood it and thought his girlfriend betrayed him. And so two days ago, he gave his love letter to me, for me to become his girlfriend and take revenge on his girlfriend', reply Astuko continuing eating her bento_. 'So how did you rejected him? Ah.. Don't tell you said some sympathy words again'_ Yuki asked. 'No, just a punch on his faces and stomach and sarcastically told him the truth and how his weakness as a man makes me sick as I tore the love letter to pieces. Just I was about to leave, his girlfriend blocked my exit, stood up for him, telling me how great or kind he is and how much she miss him despite that she has to separate from him. After hearing her words and feeling her hugs, Asada-san admitted that he is weak and can't even protect his loved ones and more. So i offered to help him to get stronger in a day and a fight-back to the bully on Saturday evening at the riverbank to show me what a man should be. With me as a support, he managed to win the fight and get back his girlfriend. Thank you for the meal. 'Astuko ended her story and drink her water.

'Oh. A rare rejection you did there, Acchan' Amber surprised just then a couple approached to them.'Erh..Kawashima-san?' the female couple asked, 'Hai,ah..Katagiri -san. So you two got back together', Astuko lifted up her head. 'Hai, Thanks to you, Here a gift to thank you for the other day and a saviour to our relationship' Katagiri reply handing a box of macaroni to Astuko, 'Come on,Rei. You have to thank her properly'. Seeing Rei being shy, Astuko said 'Katagiri-san. You don't have to go all this way. I just can't stand a man acting weak when he can be strong' reply Astuko. _'Katagiri-san, I thought you two are more in an older sister taking care of her brother than a couple'_ Yuki commented. 'I get that a lot but I thinks he is cute and fun to tease that's why' Tsubasa reply with laughter. 'Thank you very much, Kawashima-san, for everything' Rei thanked and ran off to his embarrassment, 'Ah..Rei. I will take my leave then, really thank you very much, Kawashima-san' Tsubasa thanked her the last time and ran off to chase Rei. _'So envious of them, I wish I can have someone I feel in the same way too'_ Yuki looked at them. Amber placed her hand onto Yuki's shoulder and feel pity for Yuki, 'There is no way for you when you have your brothers around. It will surely be a disaster ', after hearing that, Yuki felt disappointed and a bad face as she imagined how it will to be. 'Well, then, Minna-san. Let's forget about it and enjoy macaroni' Astuko holding the box with a smile and the three girls enjoyed the snack for lunch.

During Class, Yuki tried to focus her studies but was daydreaming about it. But get back to her senses after a paper ball was thrown at her head from Astuko and Amber with a message to focus on her studies and getting a crepe on their way home. Yuki nodded in reply facing them, just as she about to turn back ,she saw her crush ,Yamagi Kotaro looking at her with his eyes and looking back. She flustered immediately trying not to reveal her face and thought_ 'Yamagi-kun is looking over here. Oh gosh, his face is so cool.'_

After CCA has ended, the three girls headed home together with their crepe and no Digger appeared. _'What a peaceful day with nothing happen'_ thought Yuki _'I wondered what are the others doing right now?'_ And on the other hand, Nagisa and Haguki were doing some tests when they found out that Haguki and other fairy have magic which can be used in battle.

* * *

><p>Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel<p>

Hi,guys

I am sorry that this chapter was kind of bored mainly focus on Yuki and her childhood best friend. I was having problems of the story progress. I will be happy if you leave some comments or suggestions , The credits will go to you.


End file.
